Life Back At Home
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: Finn Hudson has had a tough time, Moving to New York, falling in love and losing everything. He moved back to Lima, Ohio but with a secret ... what happens when the secret gets out? COMPLETED!
1. The Move

**Hey Gleeks!**

**I've been working on a new story and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Couples: Finchel, Klaine and others.**

* * *

><p>The Move<p>

17 year old Finn Hudson sighed as he drove down the high way ... After spending 3 years in New York City with his Dad; he was coming back to his home town.

His Mum and Dad split up when he was 10, his Dad moved to New York while he and his Mum stayed in Limo, Ohio. When summer before high school came, Finn decided to move and live with his Dad.

He went to an elite private school; he was popular and dated the most popular girl in the school. They dated for 2 years and one night ruined their lives for good. Grace Hope Hudson was born 9 months later; it was a joyful but sad day because Grace's Mum died a couple of hours after she was born.

Soon after that Finn's Dad Chris found out he had cancer, Finn dropped out of school to look after his sick Dad and 2 month old Daughter. 1 year later, Chris lost the battle and passed away.

Having no one in New York, He packed up and decided to move back to Lima, Ohio to be with his family.

* * *

><p>Finn looked next to him at his 16 month old Daughter as he turned down a street "Who are we going to see Gracie?"<p>

"Na-na!" Grace giggled.

"That's right" He chuckled and stopped the car "And here we are"

"Yay!" She squealed wriggling in her seat.

"Hold on" He smiled picking her up and got out of the car "Ready?"

Grace nodded "Yea"

Finn kissed her head "Let's go then" He walked up the drive and knocked on the door.

"_Coming!" _He heard someone shout then the door slammed open to reveal a dirty blonde guy "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm ..."

"Finn!" He looked up to see his mum and she pulled him into a hug "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too Ma"

Carole looked at the little girl in his arms "Is that?"

Finn smiled and nodded "This is Grace"

"Na-na!" Grace squealed wiggling in her dad's arms and reacted over.

"Come here sweetie" Carole took the little girl and walked inside "Kurt, help your brother"

"You got it!" Kurt smiled and looked at Finn "I guess you're the famous Finn I'm always hearing about"

"I guess I am" Finn chuckled and walked back to his car then opened the boot "Thanks for helping me"

"No probs" Kurt shrugged "Carole never mentioned you had a little sister"

"She's my daughter" Finn sighed and looked at him "But you can't tell anyone"

"Secret safe with me bro" Kurt smiled and grabbed some boxes "I'm sorry about your Dad"

"I'm fine; I've got Grace to keep me going" Finn grabbed the suitcase.

"Where's her Mum?"

"Erm, she died about 2 hours after Grace was born"

"Jeez, you've had a tough time"

* * *

><p>Finn put the suitcase in his old room and pulled out his phone as it rang then answered it "Hello"<p>

"_Thanks to telling me you was leaving"_

"Sorry B, I couldn't stay any longer"

"_What about Grace?"_

"You can come and visit" He grinned walking out and down the stairs.

"_Yeah right Hudson, I'm not coming to Loser Town"_

"Not even for your best friend or goddaughter, that hurts"

"_You're making me feel guilty now"_

"Good" He chuckled "Did you finally tell Chuck?"

"_Shut it!"_

"You need to tell him" Finn pointed out "Before someone else does"

"_Tell him Hudson and you'll be dead"_

"Alright Blair, I've gonna go, things to do"

"_Laters; give Grace a hug and kiss from me" _

"Will do, bye B" He hung up and walked into the kitchen "Where's Grace?"

"She is bonding with her Uncle" Carole smiled and looked at him "Who were you speaking to?"

"One of my best friends" He smiled "Are you sure about us staying here, I can find an apartment"

"It's fine, you'll be starting your senior year and I'll look after my granddaughter"

"I'm not going back to school"

"Yes you are Finn Hudson" She pointed at him before going back to cooking "Your Dad told me you dropped out when he got sick"

"Because someone needed to look after him and Grace"

"Now you're here, you can finish school and go to college"

"Fine, I'll go to school but I'll think about college" Finn chuckled "What school?"

"McKinley"

"Hey" Kurt smiled walking in with Grace on his hip "She is the cutest little girl ever"

"Yeah, a little cutie who won't walk" Finn sighed.

"She'll walk when she's ready" Carole smiled "What doesn't she like?"

"Anything with fish"

"Yuck!" Grace scrunched her face up making them laugh.

"Well, go and clean up, it's nearly ready" Carole pointed at them.

* * *

><p>"So Finn, tell us about you" Burt said as they sat at the table.<p>

"What do you wanna know?" Finn asked watching Grace.

"You went to private school in New York?"

"Yeah, My Dad had his own business with his best friend; which is how I met my 4 best friends and Grace's Mum"

"Can you sing?" Kurt looked at him.

"He used too" Carole pointed out.

"I still do" Finn chuckled "Why?"

"I'm in a show choir group at school and we're looking for new members" Kurt smiled "Would you join?"

"I'll think about it"

"Do you play any sports?" Burt asked.

"I played Football, Basketball and Ice-Hockey"

"No sport talk while we're eating please" Carole looked at them.

* * *

><p>Finn sat on his bed with Grace on his knee and his laptop infront of him "Let's see who's on" He clicked on Skype and logged in when 4 screens popped up.<p>

"_Hey!" _The 4 voices shouted belonging to his best friends.

"Hey Guys" He chuckled.

"Bee!" Grace squealed.

"_I see who's the favourite one" Chuck shaked his head._

"_She's my goddaughter" Blair grinned._

Finn shaked his head "How's New York?"

"_Boring without you" Serena pouted "You need to come back"_

"Sorry S but I needed to come home"

"_But New York is your home" Blair said._

"Lima is my home and it always will be"

"_You better come and visit us Hudson" Nate pointed at him._

"I will as long as you visit me" Finn grinned "Right B?"

"_You're no fun" Blair pouted._

Grace yawned and curled up against him.

"Guys, I'll speak to you soon, it's past Gracie's bed time"

_"Alright, Night Grace"_

Grace waved at them before closing her eyes.

"Bye Guys" Finn chuckled shutting the lid and carefully got up then put her in the crib "Night baby girl"

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want me to continue<strong>

**and I need a name for it, so please help me!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. McKinley

**Hey Gleeks**

**Thank you for the reviews and thanks to ****_Princess Drama Queen _for the name, it is perfect!**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>McKinley<p>

**~2 Weeks Later**

Finn slowing opened his eyes to see his daughter smiling at him "What you doing out of your crib?"

"Dada up" Grace giggled.

"I see you're finally up" Kurt smiled leaning against the door.

Finn sat up "Did you get her out?"

"Yeah, you sleep like a log" Kurt chuckled "But you need to get up, first day of Senior Year for both of us"

Finn groaned getting out of bed with Grace in his arms "I'm up"

"C'mon Munchkin" Kurt took Grace "Let's go, so Daddy can get ready" He turned around and walked out "And don't even think about getting back in bed Hudson!"

Finn shaked his head and walked into his connected bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Carole shouted up the stairs "You better be up"<p>

"I'm here Ma" Finn chuckled coming down the stairs "I already had Kurt and Grace"

"Good" She smiled walking back into the kitchen "We've got pancakes"

"I haven't had pancakes in ages" He grinned and sat down at the table.

"Cakes!" Grace squealed.

"Pancakes" Kurt smiled ruffling her hair.

"What you going to about her calling you Dada?" Carole asked "Since everyone will think she's your sister"

"I got it covered" Finn smiled grabbing a pancake and looked at his daughter "Gracie, who's this?" He pointed at himself.

"Boo" Grace smiled.

"Who's that?" He pointed to Kurt.

"Ku"

Kurt glared at him "Thanks Bro"

"No problem" Finn grinned.

"Alright you two" Carole laughed "Eat your breakfast"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to McKinley High" Kurt smiled as they stood outside.<p>

"So, are you one of the popular kids?" Finn looked at him.

"I wish" Kurt chuckled "New Directions is not very popular"

"So, I'm brothers with a loser" Finn smirked nudging him.

"Shut up" Kurt punched him "And I'm still mad at you, why would you let her call me Ku?"

"She's 16 months and still learning" Finn chuckled as they walked into the school.

"Welcome back Lady!" Someone shouted before throwing a Slushie at Kurt.

"What the hell!" Finn pushed the guy "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I rule this school"

"Not with me here" Finn glared at him "If I see you throw another ice drink at my brother, you'll pay for it"

"Your Brother?" The guy backed up and looked at Kurt "Sorry Kurt" Then he ran off.

Finn turned around "You alright Bro?"

"Yeah" Kurt nodded "Thanks for that, I'm going to clean up"

"No problem, see you in a bit" Finn smiled and walked down the hall.

"Hey White Boy" He turned to see a group.

"Hi"

"Thanks for helping Kurt" The blonde Cheerleader smiled.

"No problem, I'm Finn Hudson"

"Finn!" They looked at him shocked.

"Yes?"

"Dude, I can't believe its you" The guy with a Mohawk grinned "It's me Puck"

"I see you've met my brother" Kurt smiled walking up to them.

"We already know eachother" Finn chuckled "I haven't seen you guys since we were 11"

"It's been crazy here dude like Karofsky" Mike shaked his head.

"As in Geeky David" Finn looked at him.

"He's not geeky anymore" Quinn and Santana giggled.

"You know the guy you pushed" Kurt said "That was Karofsky"

"Wow, everything has changed" Finn chuckled.

"Let's get to class" Mercedes pointed down the hall.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the Lunch hall when he spotted someone then walked over "Karofsky"<p>

Karofsky turned around and froze "I haven't done anything"

"I know" Finn smiled "I thought I introduce myself, I'm Finn Hudson"

"F-inn H-udson" Karofsky backed up.

"So, you do remember me" Finn grinned but didn't realize everyone in the hall looking at them "You've changed alot Geeky David"

"Don't call me that!"

"Or what? Throw a Slushie at me" Finn crossed his arms "All that makes you is a bully but one thing hasn't changed, you are still scared of me"

"You was the bully Hudson!" Karofsky pointed at him "All the way through Middle School"

"I never threw Slushies, got into fights or call people names" Finn stood right infront of him "I don't like bullying and if I see you bully anyone, you wont be able to walk, got it?"

"Got it"

"See you around Geeky" Finn smirked before walking over to his new/old friends "Hey"

"Now, I've never seen someone stand up to Karofsky like that" Tina said.

"Karofsky has always been scared of Finn even when we are little" Puck chuckled "It's good to have you back"

"It feels good to be back" Finn smiled.

"I hate him!" They all looked up to see a perky brunette walking towards them "Who does he think he is?" She sat down "I mean, it's his first day and he's already threatening people"

"I'm actually trying to make it safer for people" He chuckled.

"Diva, meet my brother Finn Hudson" Kurt chuckled "Bro, meet the diva of the school Rachel Berry"

"Oh, sorry" Rachel smiled a little "Nice to meet you Finn"

"You too Rachel" Finn smiled.

* * *

><p>"Finn likes Rachel!" Kurt shouted running into the house.<p>

"Kurt!" Finn snapped coming in after him "I don't like her"

"Boys!" Carole hissed "Shhh, Grace is asleep" She pointed to the little girl on her knee.

"Sorry" They both whispered and sat on the other sofa.

"How was school?"

"It was good, I seen all my old friends again" Finn smiled.

"Yeah I know, I wanted it to be a surprise" She smiled "So, you met Rachel?"

"They were annoying" Kurt groaned "Just admit you like her"

"I don't like her and it's not me now, i have to think about Gracie too" Finn sighed "Where was this Blaine you kept talking about?"

"He's on holiday with his family and will be in school tomorrow for his first day" Kurt grinned "He used go to Dalton, so did I"

"Because of David Karofsky" Carole pointed at out.

"What?" Finn looked at his brother "What did he do?"

"He threatened me but then Santana talked to him and that's why I'm back at McKinley"

"But he still bullies you"

"Not as bad and he won't now thanks to my over-protective brother" Kurt nudged him "Thanks for that today"

"I told you, I have your back"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	3. Glee Club

**Hey Gleeks, Here's the next one**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Glee Club<p>

"The answer is no Kurt" Finn sighed walking down the stairs the next morning.

"C'mon please" Kurt begged walking after him "You said you would think about it"

"I did and I'm not joining" Finn walked into the kitchen and grabbed 2 mug then poured some coffee "I don't know if I can sing" He passed to him.

"You said you still sing"

"Yes, for my 16 month old daughter when I trying to get her to sleep"

"That was you!" Kurt looked at him shocked "I thought it was a radio or something, you have to join now"

"If I say yes, will you shut up about it" Finn glared at him.

"Yes" Kurt grinned "So?"

"Fine, but I'll sing whatever I want" Finn pointed at him "Got it?"

"Got it" Kurt nodded smiling when the door bell rang "That'll be Blaine"

Carole walked into the kitchen with Grace "Kurt, Blaine is here"

"I'm going" He went out of the kitchen.

"Dada" Grace reacted out.

"Come here Pumpkin" Finn took her and kissed her head "Now, Blaine is a friend so it's Boo"

"You're really good with her" Carole smiled.

"I learnt from the best" He smiled and kissed her cheek then walked out into the family room.

"Ku-Ku!" Grace squealed wriggling out of her Dad's arms.

"I'm starting to like the name" Kurt smiled taking the little girl "Blaine, this is my little step-sister Grace and my step-brother Finn"

"Hey" Blaine smiled "She's a cutie"

"She's very shy around new people" Finn chuckled "It's nice to finally meet you Blaine"

"You too" Blaine nodded.

* * *

><p>The whole of New Directions sat behind their coach Mr Schuester in the auditorium for the auditions.<p>

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson and I'll be singing _It's Not Unusual _by Tom Jones"

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_  
><em>It's not unusual to have fun with anyone<em>

Finn felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see Rachel "Hi"

"Hi" Rachel whispered "Nervous?"

"Yeah" He nodded and looked at the stage "He's really good"

"He was lead singer of the Warblers" Kurt whispered "Don't worry, you'll be great"

"Welcome to New Directions Blaine" Mr Schuester said "Next"

Finn got up, walked towards the stage and up the steps "I'm Finn Hudson and I'll be singing _Talking to the Moon _by Bruno Mars" He smiled a little as the music started played then started singing.

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
><em>Somewhere far away<em>  
><em>I want you back<em>  
><em>I want you back<em>

He closed his eyes remembering the day he lost his girlfriend and his Dad, they were the worst days of his life.

_My neighbours think_  
><em>I'm crazy<em>  
><em>But they don't understand<em>  
><em>You're all I have<em>  
><em>You're all I have<em>

He smiled a little remembering his daughter who has helped him get through each day.

_At night when the stars_  
><em>light up my room<em>  
><em>I sit by myself<em>  
><em>Talking to the Moon.<em>  
><em>Try to get to You<em>  
><em>In hopes you're on<em>  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too.<em>  
><em>Or Am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon?<em>

He looked in the audience as Kurt gave him the thumbs up and carried on.

_Ahh...Ahh...Ahh..  
>Do you ever hear me calling<br>(Ahh...Ahh..Ahh..)  
>Ho hou ho ho hou<em>

_'Cause every night_  
><em>I'm talking to the moon<em>

_Still try to get to you_  
><em>In hopes you're on<em>  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon?<em>

_Ohoooo..._

He could feel the tears building up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<em>

Finn took a deep breath and looked up as he heard cheers.

"Go Finn!" Kurt shouted.

"Well done Finn" Mr Schue smiled "Welcome to New Directions"

* * *

><p>"You okay dude?" Puck asked as they walked down the hall "You've been quiet since your audition"<p>

"Yeah, just a lot going on" Finn smiled a little.

"I'm so glad you're back" Quinn smiled.

"Like they say home is were the heart is"

"What was it like living in New York?" Mike asked.

"You lived in New York!" Rachel looked at him shocked "Seriously"

"Yep, I went to a Elite Private School" Finn chuckled.

"So, you was a geek" Kurt nudged him.

"You could say I was a popular geek" Finn grinned opening his locker and put his books away.

"Who is that hottie?" Santana pointed to the picture.

"They are my best friends Nate, Chuck, Blair and Serena" He smiled as his phone beeped. He pulled it out and looked at the text then grinned.

**_Blair and Chuck are finally together, just need to find you a girl - S_**

Finn looked at Rachel before replying.

_Finally :D and I'm fine - Finn_

**_Has Frankenteen found someone already? - S_**

_;) - Finn_

* * *

><p>"Okay" Mr Schuester smiled "First Glee Club meeting of the year, we're going to get all the way and win Nationals which is held in New York again"<p>

"But Mr Schue, we have 11 members" Rachel sighed "Since Sam and the seniors left"

"I know" He nodded as the door opened "Guys, welcome our newest members" (They are my favourite Glee Project kids)

"Hi, I'm Liam" A Irish guy smiled (_Damian, of course_)

"I'm Sasha" The girl with black hair waved (_Lindsay_)

"I'm Jake" The dorky guy with glasses said (_Cameron_)

"Lily" (_Marissa_)

"Bradley" (_Samuel_)

"Jessica" (_Hannah_)

"Bobby" (_Matheus_)

"I'm Melissa"

"I'm Alisha"

"Georgina"

"And I'm Luke" The last last guy smiled before the all sat down.

"We're going to have a competition, each Senior will be paired up with a Freshman" Mr Schue smiled grabbing the some paper and handed to the older ones "Write your name and the New members will choose"

"Mr Schue, I'm confused" Brittany said making the seniors laugh.

"Just write your name" Finn chuckled putting his paper in the bowl.

"Alright" Mr Schue smiled "Who's first?"

"I will" Sasha got up and picked a name "Rachel"

"That's me" Rachel grinned.

Jake - Kurt  
>Lily - Santana<br>Bradley - Puck  
>Jessica - Mercedes<br>Bobby - Blaine  
>Melissa - Quinn<br>Alisha - Tina  
>Georgina - Brittany<br>Luke - Mike

"The final pair is Liam and Finn" Mr Schue smiled and walked towards his office "I'll leave you guys to talk and get to know eachother"

"Alright" Kurt got up "I think we need to meet at my place"

"Your place Bro" Finn grinned "And not being a party-pooper but you haven't ask Mum or Burt and we have Grace to think about"

"Who's Grace?" Puck looked at him.

"Their 16 month old sister" Blaine smiled "She's a cutie"

"We'll be in the basement and Dad said its fine" Kurt smiled "And bring Grace down, she'll love the attention"

"Fine" Finn chuckled "Party at our place"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	4. Duets

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>Duets<p>

**~1 Week Later~**

"I can't this anymore" Quinn stormed into the basement at the Hudson/Hummel house following by the girls.

The guys looked at eachother "Melissa"

"What has she done?" Kurt asked.

"She is a mini Diva" Quinn sighed "We're suppose to be role models for these kids"

"Sasha is really cool" Rachel smiled "She loves Broadway just like me"

"What songs have you picked?" Blaine asked.

"Don't bother asking Finn, I've tried" Kurt glared at his brother.

"This is suppose to be a competition bro" Finn chuckled.

"Finn, someone is here to see you" Carole shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Send them down!" He shouted back.

"Hey" Liam smiled walking down the stairs with Grace in his arms and with the rest of the Freshmans.

"Bee!" Grace squealed wriggling.

"Come here Pumpkin" Blaine smiled getting up and took her.

"Careful, she calls Blair 'Bee' too" Finn chuckled.

"Atleast its better than Ku" Blaine smirked sitting back down.

"Shut up" Kurt hit him on the arm "I need to teach her a new name"

"She's the cutest little girl ever Finn" Sasha smiled.

"Okay, I think we should start practising" Melissa said crossing her arms.

"And I think you need to disappear" Quinn mumbled making the girls laughs.

* * *

><p>"Is it right to be this nervous?" Liam asked as they sat in the choir room 2 days later.<p>

"Yeah, I was nervous before my audition" Finn chuckled "Don't worry about the competition, Let's just have fun"

"You're a cool guy" Liam smiled "I'm glad we got paired together"

"Hey guys" Mr Schuester smiled walking out of the office "So, who is going first?"

"Sorry Mr Schue but we don't have a song" Quinn said "Since someone was being a bigger diva than Rachel"

"You was being bitchy all the time" Melissa snapped.

"Ladies!" Mr Schue shouted "We're suppose to a be a family"

"He's right guys" Rachel said getting up and stood next to him "Some of us have been in this since Freshmans but we need to work as a team if we want to win Nationals"

"I think that is the best thing she has ever said" Puck chuckled.

"Shut it Noah" She glared at him.

"How about you both shut it" Santana snapped standing up and walked over into the middle "And sit down man hands while I start this competition, ready Lilz?"

Lily got up smiling and stood next to her "Let's do this!"

_Santana: Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
>Lily: And I think of all the things, what you're doing<br>and in my head I make a picture_

Both girls were smiling and dancing around.

_Lily: 'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
>Santana: And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress<br>Both: Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
>Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie?<em>

_Santana: Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water_  
><em>Lily: And I think of all the things,<em>  
><em>what you're doing and in my head I make a picture'<em>

"She's really good" Finn whispered.

"I know" Puck nodded "She may be mean but she loves Glee"

_Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess_  
><em>Santana: And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress<em>  
><em>Both: Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me<em>  
><em>Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie. Valerie, Valerie?<em>

_Lily: Yeahhhhh_  
><em>Both: Why won't you come on over ... Valerie<em>

"And that is how you work as a team" Mr Schue smiled "Well done girls"

"Us next" Rachel jumped up with Sasha and grabbed two stools.

"I just wanna say, thanks for letting us join" Sasha smiled sitting on the stool "And I hope you enjoy this"

"Mini Rachel" Kurt faked coughed.

"Shut it Hummel" Rachel glared at him and looked at the band "Hit it"

_Rach: Something has changed within me _  
><em>Something is not the same <em>  
><em>I'm through with playing by the rules <em>  
><em>Of someone else's game <em>  
><em>Sasha: Too late for second-guessing <em>  
><em>Too late to go back to sleep <em>  
><em>It's time to trust my instincts <em>  
><em>Close my eyes... and leap! <em>

_Both: It's time to try _  
><em>Defying gravity <em>  
><em>I think I'll try <em>  
><em>Defying gravity <em>  
><em>Kiss me goodbye <em>  
><em>I am defying gravity <em>  
><em>And you wont bring me down! <em>

Rachel looked at Finn and smiled before looking at her partner.

_Sasha: I'm through accepting limits _  
><em>'cause someone says they're so<em>  
><em>Rach: Some things I cannot change <em>  
><em>But till I try, I'll never know! <em>  
><em>Sasha: Too long I've been afraid of <em>  
><em>Rach: Losing love I guess I've lost <em>  
><em>Both: Well, if that's love <em>  
><em>It comes at much too high a cost!<em>

"Someone likes Finn" Kurt whispered.

"Someone likes Rachel" Mercedes looked at him "What's the plan?"

"I have an idea" He smiled looking at his brother who had a smile on his face.

_Both: I'd sooner buy _  
><em>Defying gravity <em>  
><em>Kiss me goodbye <em>  
><em>I'm defying gravity <em>  
><em>I think I'll try <em>  
><em>Defying gravity <em>  
><em>And you wont bring me down! <em>

_Rach: ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

* * *

><p>"And the final pair is Liam and Finn" Mr Schue smiled.<p>

Finn got up with Liam and stood in the middle "Since neither of us are great dancers, we've asked two of the best dancers to help us"

"You can't do that Hudson" Santana pointed at him "It's a duet competition"

"I know the song Santana" Mr Schue said "And it's fine"

Liam grinned "Mike and Luke"

Mike and Luke jumped up then stood in-between them and the music started.

_Finn: Whether I'm right or whether I'm wrong_  
><em>Whether I find a place in this world or never belong<em>  
><em>I gotta be me, I've gotta be me<em>  
><em>What else can I be but what I am<em>

Finn chuckled as they _tried _to dance (It's the same dance from the show but added Mini Finn and Mike :D haha)

_Liam: I want to live, not merely survive_  
><em>And I won't give up this dream<em>  
><em>Of life that keeps me alive<em>  
><em>I gotta be me, I gotta be me<em>  
><em>The dream that I see makes me what I am<em>

Finn and Liam jumped onto the piano smiling.

_Finn: That far-away prize, a world of success_  
><em>Is waiting for me if I heed the call<em>  
><em>Liam: I won't settle down, won't settle for less<em>  
><em>As long as there's a chance that I can have it all<em>

_Finn: I'll go it alone, that's how it must be_  
><em>Liam: I can't be right for somebody else<em>  
><em>Finn: If I'm not right for me<em>  
><em>Liam: I gotta be free, I've gotta be free<em>  
><em>Both: Daring to try, to do it or die<em>  
><em>I've gotta be meeeeeeee!<em>

They spun around and finished which was followed by cheers.

"I think we've found our winners" Mr Schue got up and looked at the others "Right guys?"

"That's not far" Melissa snapped "We were suppose to vote"

"Alright" Rachel looked at them "If you think Finn and Liam should win, raise your hand" She smiled and put her hand up followed by the others except for one.

Quinn grinned "Well done guys"

* * *

><p>Finn was sat in English which he sat next to Santana at the back.<p>

"Hey Frankenteen" Santana nudged him.

He smirked "Yes Satan?"

"Not funny but are you actually listening?"

"Yes, I want to pass this class" He looked at the board.

"You're no fun Hudson" She sighed sitting back when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Their teacher Mr. Carlson said.

Mr Schue walked in "Sorry about this, but can I talk to Finn?"

"Finn, you may go"

Finn got up and walked out confused "What's this about Mr S?"

"Your Mum called"

"Right"

"Grace is in the hospital" ... The teachers know about Grace being Finn's daughter, you can't really keep it from them.

Finn shaked his head and took a deep breath "Could you ask Kurt to meet me there?"

"Sure, go" Mr Schue nodded.

Finn ran out of the school and jumped into his car before driving off as the tears started falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Grace okay?<strong>

**Find out in the next one**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Twisted Plans

**Hey!**

**Hope you enjoy this one guys, its a big one**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Twisted Plans<p>

Finn paced the waiting room in the hospital ... it's been 3 hours since he got to the hospital and nobody has told him anything. The whole of the New Directions (Seniors and Freshmans) were sat watching their friend break down while waiting on news about the little girl who is part of their family.

"Finn, please sit down" Kurt looked at his brother "You need to relax"

"I'll relax when I know Grace is fine" Finn sighed.

"Finn!" He spun around to his best friends.

"Oh my god" Blair and Serena ran up and hugged him tight "How is she?"

"I don't know" He wrapped his arms around them "What you doing here?"

"Your Brother rang us" Serena smiled a little "We've missed you buddy"

"I've missed you too" He looked up "The guys didn't come?"

"Sorry about them, you know what they're like" Blair sighed "Are you gonna introduce us to this brother of yours?"

Kurt stood up and walked up to them pushing Finn lightly "I'll introduce myself" He put his hand out "I'm Kurt Hummel"

"Serena van der Woodsen" She shaked his hand.

"And I'm Blair Waldorf" She smiled and pulled him into a hug "Thank you"

"No problem" Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>Carole walked into the waiting room and smiled at the site of all the teens asleep. She walked over and tapped her son "Finn"<p>

Finn yawned rubbing his eyes and opened them to see his mum then stood up "How is she?"

"The doctor wants to speak to you"

He nodded and followed her out "What happened?"

"I put her down for her nap then she started coughing and she had a high temperature" She sighed "Then she stopped breathing"

He looked at her with tears in his eyes "Ma, I can't lose her"

"Finn, you won't lose her, this hospital has the best doctors" She gave him a hug "I need to get back to my job, I'll see you later" She kissed his cheek before going back to work.

"Mr Hudson" He turned to see a doctor "I'm Dr Carter, I'm looking after your daughter"

"Hi" Finn shaked his hand "How is she?"

"She fine, She has a fever and a high temperature" He smiled.

"My Mum said stopped breathing"

"That was because of the high temperature, we'll keep her in for a couple of days for observation but you can go and see her"

"Thank you Dr Carter" Finn smiled.

"I'm just doing my job, she's in 212" Dr Carter smiled pointed to the door and walked off.

Finn pulled out his phone and sent a multi-text to everyone.

_Gracie is fine, I'm gonna stay with her, you can go home - Finn_

He sighed before going opening the door and walked in to see his little girl curled up under the covers asleep. He walked over and kissed her still warm head before sitting down the chair.

* * *

><p>The whole of the New Directions plus Blair and Serena were sat in Lima Bean.<p>

"Where did Rachel go?" Tina asked.

"She went home" Mercedes shrugged.

"Is she the tiny brunette?" Blair asked looking at Serena smiling.

"Yep" Kurt looked at the New Yorkers "Why?"

"Finn hasn't stopped talking her" Serena giggled "As much as we love him, he's getting annoying"

"Rachel is the same" Quinn groaned "Please us you have a plan Kurt?"

"I do" Kurt grinned.

"I don't think we should" Blaine sighed "I mean with Grace in hospital"

"I agree" Liam nodded.

"This isn't involving you Irish boy" Puck looked at him.

"I think it does since we're suppose to be a family" Liam glared at him.

"Alright you two" Mercedes pointed at them "What's this plan Kurt?"

Kurt smirked "Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>~4 Days Later~<strong>

Finn walked into the house with a sleeping Grace in his arms then walked up the stairs and into his room to see his brother and two best friends smiling "Hi"

"Hey" Blair jumped up and pushed him out of the room "We have something to show you"

"B, I just wanna put Gracie to bed then go to bed myself" He sighed.

"You will in a second" Serena smiled standing infront of a door.

"While you have been at the hospital, the gang did something for our little cheerleader" Kurt smiled and opened the door.

Finn walked in and smiled at the very pink room "Guys..."

"We call it the Princess Fairyland" Blair smiled.

"Who did all the drawings?" He asked looking at the castle, animals and fairies which were on different walls.

"The Freshmans" Kurt smiled "I did that" He pointed to the glittery _Gracie _that was above her new bed.

"Isn't she too small to have a bed?"

"Nope and we got rid of that crib too" Serena smiled.

"Thanks guys, it's perfect"

"No problem, we'll let you get her settled" Blair smiled before walked out with the others.

Finn walked over to the bed, pulling back the covers and lay Grace down.

"Dada" Grace mumbled before drifting back off to sleep.

"Night Princess" He kissed her head and tucked her in then noticed a button with a butterfly on it "What the..." He pressed it to see fairy lights come on all around the room.

He smiled walking over to the door, turned off the main light and walked out leaving the door open a little bit then walked into his room.

"Well, we're going" Blair and Serena got up "Bye Finn, Kurt" Then they disappeared out of the room.

"So, liked the last surprise?" Kurt asked.

"It's amazing Kurt, you shouldn't of done that" Finn smiled.

"I wanted to especially for my niece" Kurt smiled getting up and walked out "Night Bro"

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone" Mr Schue smiled the next day "Sectionals is 3 weeks away, we need a duet and a group number"<p>

"I think Finn and Rachel should sing the duet" Santana smirked "Right guys?"

"I think it will be perfect" Kurt smiled.

"Kurt, give it up" Finn sighed.

"C'mon Finn, everyone agrees"

Finn stood up and glared at him "But did you ask me and Rachel?"

"No but ..."

"But nothing, I'm sick of you butting into my life, you know what I've been through but you still do this" Finn snapped.

"Finn ..."

"I've already told you, I have to think about my daughter before anything!"

"Your Daughter!" The whole group looked at him shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about another cliff hanger<strong>

**REVIEW! **


	6. Date?

**Here's the next one Gleeks**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Date?<p>

Finn sat on the steps with his head in his hands ... He couldn't believe he got so angry, he revealed his biggest secret.

"Finn?" He looked up to see Rachel.

"I'm surprised anyone came, you should all be mad" He sighed.

"None of us are mad Finn" Rachel smiled "I actually came here because they want you go and get Grace"

"Really?" He looked at her.

"Yeah, come on" She held out her hand "I'll come with you"

He smiled standing up and walked towards the exit "Thanks"

"No problem"

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Finn shouted as they walked through the door.<p>

"Dada!" Grace squealed crawling out of the kitchen then she used her hands to stand up.

"Oh my god" He knelt down "Come to daddy"

She looked at him then at the guest next to him "Ray!" She smiled big and took her first step.

"C'mon sweetie" Rachel smiled kneeling down next to Finn "Big moment"

"Huge" Finn smiled big and watched his little girl "Come on Gracie"

Grace walked right across the room and fell into Rachel's arms "Ray Ray!"

"I'm so sorry Finn" Rach looked at him as they stood up.

"It's fine, I'm glad it was you" He smiled "I'll go tell my Mum and we'll go"

"Okay"

Finn walked into the kitchen to see his Mum and Burt "Hey"

"How was school?" Carole looked at him.

"Eventful" He sighed "I'm going back actually with Grace"

"Why?" Burt looked at him.

"Because of Kurt, I got angry and told the whole of New Directions that Grace is my daughter"

"It was about Rachel again, wasn't it?" Carole sighed.

"Yeah, so we're gonna go" He kissed her cheek "See you later"

"Bye sweetie"

"Laters Burt" He smiled and walked out "Ready?"

"Yeah" Rachel smiled as they walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>The three walked back into McKinley and walked towards the choir room.<p>

"You are really good with her" Finn smiled.

"I'm used to babies since Quinn and Puck have a daughter" Rachel shrugged.

"What?" He looked at her shocked "I didn't know that"

"They don't really talk about it, they get to see her on the weekends and when we graduate, they get her full time"

"How old she is?"

"She's about 18 months and her name is Beth" She smiled.

"I never said thank you for today" He looked down at her and smiled "I'd like to make it up to you"

Rach stopped and turned to him smirking "Are you asking me out Hudson?"

"Don't make me say it"

She crossed her arms still smirking "Well?"

He groaned and stood right infront of her "Will you Rachel Berry go out with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love to" She reacted up and kissed his cheek.

"Eww!" Grace covered her eyes.

Finn chuckled and picked her up "Ready to see Uncle Kurt?"

"Yay!" She grinned.

"Let's go then" Rachel giggled and opened the choir room door then walked in "Hey"

The group looked at the door and smiled "Hey!"

"Ku-Ku!" Grace squealed wriggling.

Fin set her down on her feet "Go on"

She grinned and walked over to her uncle.

"She's walking!" Kurt stood up and picked her up.

"Yeah, you should of seen his face" Rach giggled.

"I wasn't that bad" Finn nudged her "But Bro, I'm sorry for snapping at you"

Kurt smiled "I'm sorry too Bro"

* * *

><p>Finn looked in the mirror and sighed ... This is his first date since Grace was born and he's nervous.<p>

"Daddy, go?" Grace looked at him from his bed.

"I'm going out with Rachel" He smiled.

"Ray-Ray!"

He chuckled and picked her up "You are going to stay here with Uncle Kurt" He walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"See you later" Kurt smiled walking towards the door.

"Woah, where you going?" Finn looked at him confused "You were suppose to look after Grace"

"Sorry, I forgot about this Warbler party"

"C'mon Kurt, I'm going out tonight with Rachel"

"Really?" Kurt grinned.

"Yes, Mum and Burt are working, so you was the last person" Finn looked at him "Please Kurt?"

"I'm sorry but Blaine is here, I'll see you later" Kurt smiled and ran out.

Finn sighed and looked at his little girl "I guess you'll be coming with us" He kissed her head before walked out of the house and locked up.

* * *

><p>Rachel ran down the stairs to be stopped by the girls "Hi"<p>

"Where you going?" Quinn asked.

"Out with Finn" Rachel smiled.

"Turn around" Santana pushed her back up the stairs.

"Santana" Rachel groaned "Finn will be here any minute"

"You're not going out like that" Mercedes pointed at her and walked into her room.

Rachel looked at the other two girls "I thought you was going back to New York today"

"We are" Blair giggled "But we need to make you sexy first"

"And have a talk" Serena smiled.

"Fine!" Rach sighed sitting down the stool "What's first?"

"We'll do your hair and make-up" Serena smiled standing behind her "While the others pick an outfit"

"Let's go" Quinn grinned and ran into her walk-in closet with the others.

"So, you like Finn?" Blair smiled while doing her make-up.

"Yeah" Rachel smiled.

"Just so you know, Finn has had a hard year and he puts a brave face on for everyone" Serena said doing her hair "Could I cut it?"

"Sure but not too short" Rachel pointed at her "And I wouldn't hurt him or Grace"

"I like you" Blair grinned "Grace doesn't take well to new people but she likes you"

"She's the cutest little girl ever and I know how much she means to Finn"

"We've found it" Santana squealed as the door bell rang.

"That's Finn" Rachel jumped up grabbing the dress "Go and distract him"

"We're on it!" Serena, Quinn and Blair ran out, down the stairs and opened the door "Hey!"

"Hi" Finn looked at them confused "What you guys doing here?"

"We was helping Rachel get ready" Blair smiled "But we need to go or we'll miss our flight" Her and Serena hug him then ran out.

"Q!" Grace squealed

Quinn giggled and took her "Why do you have her?"

"I haven't got anyone to look after her" Finn sighed "Since Kurt went out"

"I'll watch her" She smiled

"Are you sure about this?" He looked at her.

"I'm sure, Puck is picking up Beth, so I'll ask him to come here"

"Thanks" He smiled looking up and froze "Wow"

Rachel walked down the stairs in a black dress with a pink ribbon around the middle, black high-heels and her now short curly hair "Hi"

"Hi" Finn smiled walking up to her "You look beautiful"

"Thank you, you look handsome"

"Give it up Lovebirds and go already" Quinn grinned.

"We're going" Finn chuckled and walked out of the house hand-in-hand with Rachel.

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Rachel looked at the building.<p>

"This is the best Chinese place in Lima" Finn smiled "Shall we?"

"We shall" She smiled looping her arm through his as they walked towards the entrance "Why did Quinn have Grace?"

"Kurt was suppose to look after her but he forgot he had plans, so Quinn offered" He opened the door "After you"

"Thank you" She giggled and walked through "Wow, How did you find this place?"

"I know the owner, come on" He walked over to the counter and helped her up onto the tall chair then sat down himself "This is the best table"

"Mr Hudson" They looked up to see a waiter.

"Shaun" Finn grinned.

"Didn't you used to go to McKinley" Rachel looked at him.

"Yeah, I graduated 2 years ago and I came here to help my Dad" Shaun smiled.

"Where is Uncle Phil?" Finn asked.

"Cooking" Shaun chuckled passing them menus "I'll be back soon" then he walked off.

"How do you know him?" Rachel asked.

"This is my Uncle's Place and that was my only cousin" He smiled "So, I heard you're a vegan?"

"I used to be" She looked at him "What's good here?"

* * *

><p>"I had a great time" Finn smiled as he drove towards the Berry house.<p>

"I did too" Rachel smiled.

"I..." He got cut off by his phone "Sorry" He pressed a button the screen.

"That is awesome" She grinned.

"Yeah, it was my Dads" He chuckled and connected the call "Hello"

_"Oh Yeah!"_

He looked at his phone to see 'Kurt' "Kurt?"

_"Finn! It's Blaine ... Kurt, stop it!"_

_"I told you not to call him, he's on a date!"_

"Is he drunk?" Finn asked.

_"Erm Yeah, sorry but I can't drive and we someone to pick us up"_

"I'll be there as soon as possible, where are you?"

_"Dalton, Rachel knows where it is ... Hey Rachel"_

_"Rachel! This is our song" Kurt shouted._

Rachel shaked her head "Blaine, we'll be there soon"

_"Thank you and sorry about this"_

"It's fine, see you in a bit" Finn pressed the button "Which way is Dalton?"

"Westerville, It's about an hour from here" Rach pointed to the next turn off.

"I guess we have a long drive" He grinned.

"I guess we do" She smiled resting her head on his shoulder and linking their hands together.

* * *

><p>The music could be heard from the car park at Dalton Academy.<p>

"This is the school Kurt went to?" Finn asked.

"Yep and they throw amazing parties" Rachel giggled grabbing his hand and pulled him inside "C'mon"

He looked around as they walked towards the noise "This school is amazing"

"Yeah, that's why Kurt loved it but he missed us and came back" She smiled and stopped into infront of a door "I'm guessing this is where the party is"

He chuckled and opened the door to see drunk students everywhere "I've find Kurt" He pointed to his brother who was dancing on a table.

_"I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_  
><em>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<em>  
><em>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<em>  
><em>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<em>  
><em>I'm on the edge with you" <em>Kurt sang smiling.

"Thank god you guys are here" Blaine ran over "He's driving me crazy"

"How much has he drank?"

"I don't know, The guys kept on giving them to him"

"Why are you not like that?" Rachel smirked "Because I know you Warbler"

"I actually stopped when he got bad" Blaine chuckled.

"I'll go and try to get him" Finn pushed through the crowds and stopped infront of the table "Kurt!"

"My dearest brother everyone!" Kurt grinned "Where's your girlfriend aka my best friend?"

Finn sighed before grabbing him and put him over his shoulder "We're going home"

"Finn!" Kurt hit his back "Let me go"

"I don't think so Bro" Finn chuckled walking back to the others "Let's go"

"Are you alright with him?" Blaine looked at him.

"Yeah" Finn smiled "You alright there bro?"

"Finn Hudson, you better put me down now!" Kurt yelled as they walked down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Will he be okay in there?" Rachel asked as they walked up to her house after dropping off Blaine at home.<p>

"Yeah, I've locked the doors and I have the keys" Finn grinned "I've had fun, including getting my idiot of a brother"

"I had fun too" She smiled.

"How about I take you out for a second date?"

"I would love it" She reacted up and kissed his cheek then unlocked her door to all the lights off "Quinn?"

Finn pulled out his phone as it beeped "_Forgot to text you, took Grace back to mine, her and Beth looked too cute to wake them - Q_"

"I guess you'll have a quiet night" Rach smiled.

"With Kurt, it'll be fun" He kissed her cheek "Night Rach"

"Night Finn"

"Oi! Finchel!" Kurt shouted "Hurry up!"

"You better go" Rach giggled.

Finn chuckled "See you Monday" He turned around and walked down the path "Kurt, get your head in!"

"But..." Kurt looked at him with a pout.

Finn rolled his eyes and got in then drove off "You can stop with the look"

Kurt sighed sitting in the middle then grinned "Finchel" He started laughing "I get it Finn and Rachel, I'm so cool"

"You'll pay in the morning"

"That reminds me, 'Cedes owe me money, since I won the bet" Kurt grinned.

"What bet?"

"Oops, I wasn't suppose to tell you that" Kurt covered his mouth.

Finn chuckled ... this was the best day he's had since he got to Lima.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt is the funniest ever :D<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	7. Flu

**Hey Gleeks**

**Thanks for all the review, you guys are the best!**

**Hope you enjoy this one, more funny Kurt and Finchel cuteness!**

**The first of this is pointless, I just wanted to put in the morning after with a hungover Kurt and a teasing Finn :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Flu<p>

Finn walked down the hall the next morning and knocked on Kurt's door "Kurt" He knocked again "Kurt"

"Get lost Finn" Kurt groaned on the other side.

Finn smirked and knocked again "Kurt" He was about to knock again when the door slammed open.

"Knock again and you're dead" Kurt glared at him before holding his head.

"Hungover?" Finn crossed his arms still smirking.

"Don't even go there" Kurt sighed and closed his door.

Finn raised his hand and knocked on the door grinning "Kurt"

"FINN!" Kurt screamed.

"Crap" Finn darted down the stairs.

"You will run Hudson" Kurt shouted running after him.

"I'm trying to have a laugh" Finn chuckled.

"Not when I feel like this"

"Serves you right for drinking" Finn smirked.

"I hate you"

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Weeks Later~<strong>

Finn walked into School with a baseball cap on and went to his locker.

"Hey Dude" Puck grinned "What's up with the hat?"

"I just felt like wearing it" Finn shrugged then coughed.

Puck reacted up and took the hat off "Dude"

"I'm fine Puck" Finn coughed closing his locker and took his hat back then put it on.

"Finn, go home"

"I'm fine, just don't tell Rachel"

"She's your girlfriend Finn, you shouldn't lie to her" ... That's right Finn and Rachel finally got together a week ago!

Finn smiled slightly "I haven't got any classes with her and we have Glee after lunch, so I'll stay away until then, just help please?"

"Fine" Puck sighed "Let's get to class"

* * *

><p>"Sectionals" Mr Schue grinned sitting on a stool infront of the group "It's 1 step closer to Nationals if we win"<p>

"We will win Mr S" Jake smiled "We've got an amazing set list"

Finn rubbed the side of his head before coughing really bad.

"Finn, you okay?" Luke asked looking at him.

"You know the rules about hats in class Finn" Mr Schue said sternly.

"Sorry" Finn sighed and took off his cap off to reveal his red nose, red eyes and his very pale face.

Rachel jumped up and stood infront of him then touched his forehead "Finn, you're burning up"

"I'm fine" He sighed.

"You need to go to nurse, Bro" Kurt looked at him.

"I can't miss Sectionals" Finn looked at their teacher "What about the duet?"

"You're too ill to perform" Mr Schue sighed "You need to go home and rest"

"Okay" Finn sighed slowing getting up and looked the group "I'm sorry guys" Then he walked out.

"Who's going to sing the duet?" Bradley asked.

"I will" Melissa grinned.

"I think Rachel should decide since she was singing it with Finn" Quinn smiled.

Mr Schue looked at her "Rachel?"

"I think Liam and Sasha should since they are our new captains" Rachel smiled.

"What?" Melissa stood up "You choose them two"

Rachel stood up and crossed her arms "Do you seriously thing I would choose someone like you"

"Yes because I'll be the new star of this group when you have gone"

Rach sighed and looked at their teacher "Can I say something Mr Schue?"

"Go ahead" He nodded.

She smiled and looked at Melissa "I think that everyone will agree with me when I say that you can walk out of that door and never come back because you have been a bitch ever soon you joined"

"You'll pay for this" Melissa glared at her and stomped out.

"And Diva is back!" Santana jumped up and hugged her "I've missed the Diva Rachel"

"Go and sit down Satan" Rach giggled.

"Yes Boss" Santana grinned and sat back in her seat.

"Since we're one member down, I might know someone who would love to join" Sasha smiled "My twin sister"

"We'll perform at Sectionals and we'll find someone else" Mr Schue smiled "The bus leaves at 2 and don't be late"

* * *

><p>Finn slowly opened his eyes when he felt something cold on his head to see Rachel "Hi" He whispered.<p>

"Hi" Rachel smiled "Is anyone coming for you?"

"Erm, Burt I think" He coughed and pointed to the cloth "Thanks"

"No problem, how you feeling?"

"I feel like crap, I've let you guys down"

"You can't help being sick and we have an even number again since we told Melissa to leave" She grinned "I better go"

Finn sat up a bit and gave her a small smile "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" She kissed his cheek "Get better"

"I will and I hope you win"

"We will, see you later" She smiled and walked out.

He sighed laying back down and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this will end bad" Liam paced around the green room.<p>

"You're going to be great Liam" Mercedes smiled.

"Why did you pick me, I can't perform infront of this many people"

"You'll be fine and we choose you because you're an amazing singer" Quinn smiled.

Mr Schue walked in just as the lights flashed "It's show time guys"

"Alright" Santana stood up followed by everyone else "Let's win this thing"

"Not just for us but for Finn who is at home ill" Blaine smiled and put his fist out "New Directions on 3"

"1" Rachel grinned.

"2" Mike smiled.

"3" Kurt grinned.

"New Directions!" They all shouted and ran out.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into his house with the rest of the New Directions.<p>

"Ku-Ku" Grace ran over and attracted herself to his leg.

He picked her up and kissed her cheek "Hey sweetie, where's Daddy?"

"Daddy sick in bed"

"Let's go see him then" Rachel smiled taking her and walked up the stairs then opened Finn's door to see him curled up under his covers with tissues everywhere.

"Jeez, who died in here" Santana giggled.

Finn opened his eyes and looked at the door to see the gang then sneezed "Hey"

"Daddy sick" Grace rested her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"How you feeling?" Luke asked.

"Worse than this morning" Finn coughed.

"How did you get sick and I didn't?" Kurt crossed his arms.

"Gracie had a cold and was sleeping in here" Finn sighed "How was Sectionals?"

"Liam was amazing" Quinn nudged him.

"Not as good as you Finn" Liam smiled.

"But" Puck grinned "We're going to Regionals and you won't miss it"

"I promise I'll be on stage" Finn chuckled before coughing badly.

"C'mon guys, let's go so they can be alone" Blaine smiled.

"Get better Finn" Jake smiled and walked out with the other closing the door behind them.

Rachel walked over and sat on the bed next to him then kissed his head "Your fever is coming down"

"You shouldn't be in here, you could get sick" Finn sighed.

"I wont get sick" She smiled.

Grace climbed off her knee and lay between them "Daddy sick?"

"Daddy is very sick" Finn chuckled.

"I'll go put her to bed and we'll watch a movie or something" Rach smiled getting up then picked Grace up "Say night to daddy"

"Night Daddy" Grace smiled.

"Night Gracie" He smiled a little and looked at Rachel "Thanks"

"No problem" She smiled and walked out.

* * *

><p>Finn lay on his bed watching <em>The Big Bang Theory <em>when Rachel came back in "Hey"

"Hey" Rachel smiled and got on to the bed "Which season are you watching?"

"3, its the one were Penny hurts herself" He chuckled and coughed then sneezed "Jeez, that hurt" He rubbed his head.

"Come here" She patted her leg.

He moved down and rested his head on her legs "You're gonna get sick"

"I'm not" She giggled running her hand through his hair "How's the headache?"

"Going" He sighed closing his eyes "Thanks for everything"

"No problem" She leaned down and kissed his head "Get some sleep"

Finn nodded and drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Finn" Kurt walked in but stopped "Hi" He whispered.

"Hi" Rachel whispered "He's just gone"

"You're going to get sick" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes "I'm not"

* * *

><p><strong>~3 Days Later~<strong>

Finn and Kurt walked up the stairs in the Berry house and stopped outside of Rachel's room.

"Ready for this?" Kurt looked at his brother.

Finn smirked and knocked on the door "Rach"

Kurt knocked smirking "Diva"

"Go away" Rachel hissed on the other side before coughing.

Finn knocked "Rach" He knocked again "Rach"

"Finn!"

Kurt chuckled and knocked "Diva" He was about to knock again when the door opened to reveal a sick Rachel.

"This isn't your favourite show" She glared at her boyfriend then best friend "And why get involved?"

"We both wanted to see we told you so" Kurt smirked.

"And you didn't listen" Finn grinned.

"I hate you both" Rach groaned turning around and climbed back into bed "Why are you here?"

"Nobody else wanted to get sick, since me and Finn have the flu jab, we came to see how you were" Kurt chuckled.

"Well, you've seen and now you can go" She rolled over away from them.

Finn walked over to the side she facing and bent down "I'll be back after school"

"Bring some chicken noddle soup" She smiled a little.

"I will" He kissed her head standing up and walked over to the door.

"Bye Diva" Kurt grinned

"Get lost Hummel" Rach groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Road Trip

**Hey Gleeks**

**this story is coming to an end soon 2 - 4 chapters left**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Road Trip<p>

"C'mon Mum, Please" Finn begged following his Mum around the house.

"The answer is no Finn" Carole sighed walking into the kitchen to see Burt and Kurt having the same conversation.

"It's for 2 weeks and It's not like we have school, we'll be back after new year" Kurt stated.

"What about Grace and Christmas?" Burt looked at the two boys.

"We've having a party at Rachel's house tomorrow and we're exchanging gifts" Kurt smiled.

"And Grace is coming with us" Finn added "Please?"

"Okay" Carole looked at them "There's a few rules"

"What?"

"1. You phone once a day so we know you're okay"

"2. No funny business" Burt pointed at them.

"Dad!" Kurt glared at him.

"I'm serious"

"You got it Burt" Finn chuckled "What else?"

"Grace stays here" Carole looked at him as his face fell "She'll be fine and you'll be able to a teenager for once"

"I don't know, I've never been away from her for that long"

"You want to go on a road trip for Christmas and have fun" Burt said "So, leave Grace with us, okay?"

"Okay" Finn nodded.

"And no drinking" Both of them said.

"Got it" They nodded getting up and ran up the stairs.

"You'll phone Puck for the booze" Kurt looked at his brother.

"And You'll phone Blaine to make the road mix" Finn asked.

"Yep" Kurt grinned "This will be so cool"

* * *

><p>"Ray-Ray!" Grace squealed running up the path.<p>

"Gracie!" Rachel grinned picking up the little girl and looked at her boyfriend "Hey"

"Hey" Finn smiled and kissed her cheek "Ready for this trip?"

"It'll be fun" She giggled putting Grace down "Come on everyone is here" She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Puckie!" Grace squealed running over.

"Woah" Kurt picked her up "You can say his name but not mine"

"Give it up Kurt" Finn chuckled sitting on one of sofas and pulled Rachel onto his knee "You're just annoyed that she calls everyone else by cool names and yours is not"

"That is low bro" Kurt glared at him "And not everyone's name is cool"

"I like mine" Mercedes smiled.

"I gonna say Kurt, I like being called Mi-Mi" Mike grinned.

"I hate you all" Kurt sighed.

Blaine chuckled "Where are we going on this road trip?"

"Anywhere but I want to be in New York for New Eve" Finn smiled "Time Square is the best"

"How about we spend Christmas there too" Rachel smiled and looked at him "You get to see your friends and we'll be in the best place in America"

"It's not really a road trip Rach, it only takes 8 and a half hours from here to New York"

"I agree with Rachel" Santana smiled "I wanna find a hottie and what better place then New York"

"And it doesn't we can't stop at places on the way" Quinn added.

"Okay" Finn chuckled "I guess we'll go to New York"

"This will be the best trip ever!" Brittany grinned.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Why did you put that song on?" Kurt groaned the next day as they travelled in a mini coachbus towards New York.

"Hey! Katy Perry is awesome" Blaine grinned "Right guys?"

"She is good" Finn chuckled.

"Mike, turn it over" Kurt whined "Please"

"You know the rules, no changing the songs" Rachel grinned then squealed when the song came on "Kurt, remember this from New York last year"

"For Good from Wicked" He smiled "Best part from New York"

"How did you two sneak into a theatre?" Quinn looked at them.

"It was Kurt's idea, since he dragged me to Tiffany's" Rachel pointed out.

"Because you was stressing out" Kurt pointed at her.

"It did work" Santana smiled.

"How come Tina didn't come?" Finn asked.

"Her parents are very strict" Mercedes said.

"I'm surprised they let her go to competitions" Rach smiled and looked at her boyfriend "Excited to be going back?"

"Yeah" Finn smiled a little "There's good and not so good memories there"

"All of us will be there for you Finn" Puck smiled.

"Alright" Mike pulled over "Who's turn is it?"

"That would be me" Blaine jumped up "C'mon Kurt"

"I get to control the music" Kurt grinned jumping over the seats and changed the song "You are seriously obsessed with Katy Perry"

* * *

><p>Finn drove down the streets off New York just as the sun was rising and everyone else were asleep.<p>

"Where are we?" Rachel asked sitting up and rubbed her eyes.

"New York" He smiled "It's just gone 6am"

"Too early" She groaned resting her head on his shoulder "Where are we staying?"

"You'll see" He kissed her head "Go back to sleep"

"I'm awake" She smiled then looked at the view "It's beautiful"

"This is what I miss about New York, the sunset and sunrise, it's amazing" He smiled turning and went down a ramp then stopped.

"Finn, where we going?"

"As I said, you'll see" Finn grinned and put down his window "Hey Lee!"

A man dressed in black and a hat came out and smiled "Mr Hudson, good to see you again"

"You too Lee, are you going to let me in or do I have to pay?" Finn smirked.

Lee shaked his head and pressed a button "Get in there"

"Thanks, don't tell the gang I'm here"

"Yes Mr Hudson"

"Laters Lee" Finn chuckled and drove into the underground car-park "Hey guys, Wake up!"

Kurt groaned and sat up then looked around "Where the hell are we?"

"New York" Rachel giggled "But he wont tell me where we are"

"It's a surprise" Finn smiled.

"This better be good Hudson" Puck sat up stretching and yawned.

"Puck!" Santana snapped rubbing her head "That was my head!"

"Alright guys" Finn grinned pulling into a space "Get your stuff and let's go" He jumped out and closed the door.

"Wait!" Blaine got out and looked at the sign that said 'Hudson' on it "You have your own spot?"

"I guess its not a secret anymore, this is where I lived" Finn smiled opening the side boot and grabbed his bag "C'mon"

Everyone grabbed their stuff and followed him through a door "Wow" They paused when they saw the lobby.

Finn shaked his head walking up to the front desk "Oh Hi, where's Kate?"

The guy looked up "Kate is business"

"Could you get her please?"

"Whatever" He sighed and went into the back.

"Finn Hudson!" An energetic blonde women ran up and hugged him "What you doing here?"

"I live here Kate" Finn chuckled and looked at her "Can I have my key?"

"Sure" Kate grinned running around the desk and grabbed the key "Where's little Grace?"

"She's with my Mum but I've brought my friends with me"

"Lovely" She smiled "Should I inform the others?"

"No, I'll leave it a surprise" He smiled "I'll see you later Kate and that guy, fire him"

"Sure thing Mr Hudson"

"Bye Kate" He walked back to the group and put his arm around Rachel "Ready to see my place?"

"Oh yeah!" They grinned.

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness!" The group looked around the 2-story penthouse in shock.<p>

Quinn looked at Finn "You lived here?"

"Yeah, There's guest rooms up there, so feel free to..." He stopped then they all darted up the stairs "Choose one"

Rachel giggled wrapping her arms around his waist "This is an amazing place Finn"

"This was home for the years I lived here" He smiled "How about later once we've got settled, I give you a tour of the city"

"I would love that" She reacted up and kissed him "I guess I'll have to get up there before the best rooms go"

"Not really" He looked down at her "How about you stay in mine?"

"Let's go then" She squealed running up the stairs then leant over the balcony "Are you coming?"

"I'm coming" He chuckled grabbing their bags and walked up the stairs and down the hall.

"Which one is yours?"

"This one" He smiled opening a door and walked in.

"Oh wow" Rach looked around then spotted glass doors "You have a balcony?"

"Yep, I always went out there to get Grace asleep" Finn smiled and dropped their bags on the bed "I'll let you get settled, I need to do something"

"Okay" She nodded unzipping her bag "See you in a bit"

"I won't be long" He kissed her cheek and walked out.

"Where you going?" Kurt crossed his arms.

"To annoy my friends" Finn grinned and went down the stairs "Don't make a mess"

"We can't promise anything" Puck grinned leaning over the balcony with the others.

Santana smirked "There might be a party when you get back"

Finn glared at her "Don't even think about it Satan"

"I'll make sure they don't Finn" Blaine smiled.

"Blaine is in charge" Finn chuckled walking into the lift and pressed the button.

"You suck Hudson!"

* * *

><p>Finn walked into his best friends penthouse to see Nate walking of his room yawning "You look like hell" He smirked.<p>

Nate looked up and grinned "Finn, what you doing here dude?" He walked over and gave him a manly hug.

"I'm on a trip with my friends and I thought I would visit you guys" Finn smiled "Where's the others?"

"Jesus Nate, do you have to be so..." Chuck stopped "Who let Frankenteen in?"

"Very funny Charles" Finn chuckled.

"Where's the little one?" Nate asked walking into the kitchen and grabbed some mugs.

"Lima, are the girls in their room?"

"Yeah" Nate chuckled "Go and wake them"

"I'm on it" Finn smirked walking down the hall and opened the door "Girls?"

"Go away" They both groaned pulling the covers over their heads.

He chuckled walking over and pulled the covers off them.

"Chuck, I'm going to..." They stopped and squealed "Finn!" They jumped up and hugged him "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you girls too" He smiled.

"Who did you bring with you?" Serena asked.

"The gang and before you ask Grace is still in Lima"

"How long are you here for?" Blair asked.

"New Year" He covered his ears as they squealed again.

"C'mon" They grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the room "Guys, we're leaving"

"Wait" Chuck said "You both need to get dressed"

"Right" They both nodded and ran back into their room making the guys laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>~1 week Later~<strong>

"This is amazing" Santana smiled big as they walked towards Time Square.

"It gets bigger and better each year" Serena smiled "So Frankenteen, are you up for our competition?"

"I don't know S, Chuck got seriously hurt last time" Finn chuckled.

"Hey, that was your fault" Chuck pointed at him.

"What competition?" Mike asked.

"Ice Skating" Blair grinned and walked towards the rink "Which Finn wins every year"

_"Ladies and Gentlemen clear the rink for our champion Finn Hudson!" _A guy with a megaphone said.

"Same old Dan" Nate shaked his head grabbing his skates and sat on the bench.

"Hey Danny, can we have some skates for our friends" Serena smiled.

"Sure thing" Dan smiled "What sizes?"

Finn sat on the bench and put on his skates smiling "It feels good to have these back on"

"It's good to see you happy dude" Nate smiled.

"This is stupid" Rachel groaned walking over and sat between them "I hate having small feet"

"At least you don't have giant feet" Finn chuckled getting up and stepped onto the ice.

"C'mon" Blair grinned "Turn our music on Dan and count us in"

"You're going down B" He smirked.

"3, 2, 1 ... GO!" Dan shouted.

Finn skated off around the rink "Try and keep up B!"

"You're not going to win Hudson!" Blair shouted.

He turned around skating backwards "Really B?" He crossed the line smirking.

"Damn it Finn" She stomped her foot.

"You can't dance, yet you can skate" Mike looked at him shocked.

"I was a Ice-Hockey player" Finn smiled.

"He was the best" Nate smiled "But cocky too"

Finn glared at him "How about I beat you again?"

Nate smirked stepping on the ice "You're in, 3 laps"

"You'll lose" Finn chuckled "Hey Dan, put our track on"

"Got it Finn" Dan grinned and pressed a button then _We Are Young_ by 3OH!3 blasted through the speakers.

"I always hated this song" Nate shaked his head.

"That's properly why you always lose" Finn grinned and dashed off.

"Oh maybe because you cheat!" Nate shouted and chased after him.

"Are they always like that?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah" Blair giggled.

"Their Dads were best friends and opened a business together, that how they met then we met Finn" Chuck smiled and looked at the rink "2 Laps, guys!"

"I'm surprised they haven't started a fight" Serena added.

"They Fight?" Puck looked at them "Finn doesn't fight"

"Oh we know" Chuck nodded "Nate starts it and Finn finishes it"

"Final Lap boys!" Blair shouted.

"You're going down Hudson" Nate chuckled skating infront of him.

"We'll see about that" Finn mumbled speeding up then fell and skidded across the line "Yes!"

"Smooth Hudson" Chuck grinned making everyone laugh.

"Thanks for that Chuck" Finn stood up and wiped the ice off his jeans.

* * *

><p>"Time Square is nice but this is better to see the Fireworks" Serena smiled as they sat on a hill in Central Park.<p>

"It's beautiful" Rachel smiled resting her head on Finn's shoulder.

"I remember when Finn went missing and we looked everywhere except here" Blair said.

"The day of my Dad's funeral" Finn sighed "This is a good place to think and away from everyone"

"That is it called our hill" Nate chuckled "Nobody comes here except of us"

"I think we need some music" Quinn grinned "How about Rachel and Kurt sing _For Good_?"

"It's up to Diva over there" Kurt looked at his best friend.

Rachel smiled _"I'm limited  
>Just look at me - I'm limited<br>And just look at you  
>You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda<br>So now it's up to you  
>For both of us<br>Now it's up to you"_

_Kurt: I've heard it said  
>That people come into our lives for a reason<br>Bringing something we must learn  
>And we are led<br>To those who help us most to grow  
>If we let them<br>And we help them in return  
>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<br>But I know I'm who I am today  
>Because I knew you...<em>

_Kurt: Like a comet pulled from orbit (Rach: Like a ship blown from its mooring)  
>Kurt: As it passes a sun (Rach: By a wind off the sea)<br>Kurt: Like a stream that meets a boulder (Rach: Like a seed dropped)  
>Kurt: Halfway through the wood (Rach: By a bird in the wood)<em>

Both: Who can say if I've been  
>Changed for the better?<br>I do believe I have been  
>Changed for the better<p>

Kurt: And because I knew you

Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled _"Because I knew you"_

Both: Because I knew you  
>I have been changed for good<p>

"That was really good" Chuck smiled.

**_"Countdown!"_**

"Ready?" Nate looked at them "10!"

"9!" Santana and Brittany giggled.

"8!" Puck grinned.

"7!" The New Yorkers shouted.

"6!" Mike chuckled.

"5!" Quinn smiled.

Finn looked at Rachel and smiled "4!"

She looked up at him "3!"

"2!" The New Directions shouted.

"1!" They all said "Happy New Year!"

Finn smiled and looked at his girl "This is to a new year"

"Sure is" Rachel smiled reacting up and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait!<strong>

**I'm thinking of doing a another story linking to this on the missing parts **

**What do you guys think?**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Slushies!

**Hey Geeks!**

**Here's the next one**

**Full of laughter and a little bit of drama**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Slushies!<p>

"Okay" Kurt closed the door and looked at Puck "Watch out for them"

"Got it" Puck grinned standing near the door.

"What's this about Kurt?" Sasha looked at him.

"Slushies" Kurt smiled "Blaine and Finn are the only ones out of all of us who hasn't had a slushie facial"

"They are really bad" Jake shaked his head "But how can we get them slushied?"

"Easy" Kurt smirked "We all try to get them"

"Kurt" Rachel sighed "This is a really bad idea"

"I agree" Natasha (Sasha's Twin) added "Getting slushied is the worse thing ever but I also agree with Kurt because they are seniors"

"I knew the was a reason we let you join" Santana grinned "What's the plan boo?"

"Just try and get them by the end of the day" Kurt grinned.

"They're coming!" Puck ran over and sat in his normal seat.

Finn and Blaine walked in talking and laughing then stopped when they saw everyone "Are we late?"

"Nope, Mr Schue isn't here yet" Luke chuckled.

"Okay then" Finn shaked his head walking over and sat next to Rachel.

"Where's Liam?" Blaine looked at them.

"I don't know" Bobby shrugged.

"I've not seen him at school" Alisha looked at the door as their coach walked in "Mr Schue, Liam isn't here"

"Is he not in school?" Mr Schue looked at them.

"We haven't seen him" Bradley shaked his head.

"Could I go and see if he's okay?" Finn looked at their coach "I'll be back before the end of school"

"Go on but don't worry about school" Mr Schue nodded.

"Thanks" Finn got up and walked out.

_Great _Kurt sighed leaning back in his seat.

* * *

><p>Finn walked up to Liam's house and was about to knock when he heard shouting.<p>

_"Shut up!" Liam shouted._

_"Don't tell me to shut up!" another voice shouted._

_"I hate you, I wish you was dead and not mum!"_

Finn slowly opened the door and sneaked in to see a beat up Liam and his Dad arguing.

"You need to get over it!" His Dad shouted.

"You killed her and blame me then you drink everyday!" Liam glared at him.

His Dad growled and punched him in the face and kicked him.

"Hey!" Finn ran over and pushed the man back "Leave him alone"

"Who the hell are you?" He glared at him.

"It doesn't matter" Finn glared at him then grinned when he heard sirens "I think your ride is here"

A couple of police officers ran in and took Liam's Dad.

"You'll pay for this kid!" He shouted as they dragged him out.

Finn turned around "Liam?" He knelt down "Can you hear me?" He felt for a purse then froze "Someone call 911!"

"Ambulance is on its way son" An officer walked in "You'll have to answer some questions but we'll get your friend to the hospital first"

"Okay" Finn nodded pulling out his phone and dialled a number "Mum, I need your help"

* * *

><p>Kurt ran through the 3rd floor of the hospital followed by the whole of the New Directions "Finn"<p>

Finn looked up and smiled a little "Hi"

"What happened?" Jessica looked at him.

"Is Liam okay?" Jake asked then they started shouted questions at him.

"Kids" Mr Schue looked at them "Stop" He looked at Finn "Are you okay?"

Finn nodded "I'm fine, it was just horrible"

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything but then this happened" Finn sighed "Liam's mum got killed about 3 months ago and he saw it happen"

"Oh my god" They all looked at him shocked.

"His Dad blamed Liam for it and has been beating him up, that is what I saw today"

"Finn!" They all turned around to see a tall guy running towards them "Where he is?"

"The doctors are with him now" Finn stood up and looked at his friends "Guys, this is Liam's older brother Callum"

"You must be the New Directions, Liam never stops talking about your guys" Callum smiled a little and looked at Finn "Was it my Dad again?"

"Yeah" Finn nodded.

"I'll go and find a doctor" Callum sighed and walked off down the hall.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the room to see Liam sat up "You can survive a beating but you can't survive a slushie" He smirked crossing his arms.<p>

"Oh ha-ha" Liam rolled his eyes "Before you leave, you'll get slushied and I'll just laugh"

Finn chuckled walking over and sat on the chair "How you feeling dude?"

"Better" Liam smiled "Thanks for what you did, bring Callum here and saving me"

"Don't worry about it" Finn smiled "Everyone is here and worry about you especially Sasha"

"Me and Sasha are just friends"

"Whatever you dude" Finn chuckled "When you're up for it, the police need to talk to you about everything with your Dad including your Mum"

"I know" Liam sighed "Nobody knows the truth about my Mum except you"

"You didn't tell Callum?"

"I couldn't" Liam shaked his head "He was focusing on college and everything"

"You need to tell him Liam"

"I know, I know" Liam looked at him "What's going to happen with me?"

"I've spoken to my mum and you're living with us until the summer which Callum will be home then" Finn smiled.

"Thanks" Liam smiled.

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Blaine ran towards him "You have to help"<p>

"Why?" Finn looked at him confused.

"Kurt has got the whole of the New Directions to try and slushie us" Blaine looked around and froze "Rachel's coming"

Finn chuckled "You're a wimp" He turned around to see his girlfriend "Hey Rach"

"Hey" Rachel smiled big wrapping her arms around him "Hi Blaine"

"Berry" Blaine crossed his arms.

"What's up with you Warbler?" She looked at him "If this is about the slushies, I'm not being apart of it"

"Good to know" He nodded.

"But watch out because here comes Puck with a slushie" Finn grinned.

"Hey guys" Puck smirked "You alright Blaine?"

"I'm fine" Blaine smiled a little and walked past him.

"Hey Blaine" Puck turned around.

Blaine ducked as he threw the drink towards him.

"Puckerman!" Santana screamed covered in red slushie.

"Oh crap" Puck dashed down the hall.

"You better run!" She yelled and ran after him.

"That was close" Blaine sighed.

"Erm Blaine" Finn pointed behind him.

Blaine turned around and froze as cold hit his face.

"Got'cha" Kurt smirked and looked at Finn "Watch out Bro, you're next" Then he walked away.

Finn chuckled and looked at a blue Blaine "You look like a smurf"

"Go to hell Hudson" Blaine glared at him and walked off.

* * *

><p>"I'm not doing it" Liam shaked his head opening his locker.<p>

"C'mon Liam, If one of us do it, Finn will kill us" Mike said.

"Finn has helped me alot" Liam looked at them "Get someone else to do it"

"But" Kurt started.

"No" Liam sighed shutting his locker and put his bag over his shoulder "Finn is like my older brother when my actually one is at college, so torture him all you want but don't get me involved" Then he walked off down the hall when he spotted Finn covered in red slushie.

"Don't even go there" Finn pointed at him.

Liam chuckled "Who got you?"

"Blaine because I laughed at him yesterday" Finn shaked his hair.

"Dude!" Liam jumped back "Go and get cleaned up"

"I'm going" Finn grinned ruffled his hair and darted down the hall.

"Very Funny Hudson!" Liam shouted.

"Who got him?" Puck asked walking up to him.

"Blaine" Liam chuckled and walked off.

"Mission Completed!" Puck grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	10. Original

**Hey Gleeks**

**It's coming to an end very soon :(**

**Missing Moments will be starting as soon as this chapter is published!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Original<p>

"Who's ready?" Mr Schue grinned standing infront of his students after writing 'Regionals' on the board.

"We're gonna win this and go to Nationals to win" Puck grinned.

"Who's getting the leads?" Santana asked.

"Since Finn was ill for Sectionals" Mr Schue looked at him "I was thinking you and Rachel would sing it"

"We would love to" Finn smiled.

"What about the group number?" Jake asked.

"I was thinking" Mr Schue grabbed a book and smiled "An Original song which the freshmans will lead"

"Excuse me?" They all looked at the door to see a blonde guy "Is this is Glee Club?"

"Scotty!" They looked behind him to see Sam Evans "I told you to wait for me"

"Sam!" Rachel jumped up, ran over and hugged him "What you doing here?"

"I've transferred back" Sam grinned "Florida wasn't the same without you guys"

"Well, we're glad you're back" Quinn smiled "Who is this?"

"I'm Scott Evans, Sam's cousin" He smiled.

"Sit down then boys" Mr Schue smiled "Welcome back Sam"

Sam chuckled sitting down "It's good to be back Mr Schue"

* * *

><p>"Who is he?" Finn asked as he opened his locker.<p>

"Sam Evans, he transferred here at the beginning of last year then moved back to his home town during summer" Puck said "He was in the Glee Club"

"Did he date any of the girls?"

"Nope" Puck chuckled "You don't need to worry about Rachel"

"I'm not worried" Finn shut his locker and looked down the hall to see the girls around Sam laughing "Was he always like that?"

"Oh yeah" Mike grinned.

"Finn" Rachel smiled walking up to them "You coming?"

"See you later guys" Finn smiled taking her hand and walked towards class "Don't you have French?"

"I do but I wanted to talk to you" She resting his head on his arm "You okay?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about a song" He kissed her head.

"You worry too much" She giggled and looked ahead "Finn, your class is that way"

"I know but I'm walking you to class first" He stopping infront of her class door "Here we go"

"Thanks" Rachel stood infront of him then reacted up and kissed him.

Finn looked down at her "What was that for?"

She shrugged smiling "Because I love you"

He grinned leaning down and kissed her "I love you too"

"I'll see you later"

"Bye Rach" He kissed her cheek and walked toward class.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Days Later~<strong>

"Who are we going up against this time?" Bobby asked as they walked into the theatre.

"Our lovely friends Vocal Adrenaline" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Didn't they beat us at Nationals last year?" Quinn asked.

"Yup, but they didn't place in the final" Rachel grinned "Even with Sunshine, they didn't even come first and they won't win today"

"Oh really?" They looked up to see Jesse St. James "Hi Rachel"

"What you doing here St. James?" Santana crossed her arms standing next to Rachel with the other girls"Didn't you graduate like 2 years ago?"

"I'm the co-director of Vocal Adrenaline" Jesse smiled "And to see the only good singer in Loser Directions"

"It's New Directions Jackass" Finn stood infront of the girls "So, why don't you go back to your group and leave us alone"

"Whatever" Jesse looked at Rachel "Good luck Rachel, you'll need it" He smirked and walked off.

"I really hate that guy" Puck shaked his head.

"Don't we all, he hurt Rachel the most" Kurt put his arm around his best friend.

"Let's not talk about it" Rach sighed and walked ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Finn stood infront of the door leading to the auditorium "Why am I nervous?"<p>

"You don't need to be" Rachel smiled walking over to him "You'll do great"

"So, will you" He smiled looking down at her "You look beautiful"

"Well" She fixed his white tie "You look handsome"

He kissed her head "Break a leg"

"You too" She giggled walking over to the other entrance.

**"Give it up for McKinley High's New Directions!"**

They both walked out of the doors as the music started and ran down the steps.

_Finn: Don't go breaking my heart_  
><em>Rach: I couldn't if I tried<em>

Finn looked over at her and winked.

_Finn: Oh, Honey if I get restless_  
><em>Rach: Baby, you're not that kind<em>

They walked through the middle of the crowd smiling.

_Finn: Don't go breaking my heart_  
><em>Rach: You take the weight off of me<em>  
><em>Finn: Oh,Honey when you knock on my door<em>  
><em>Rach: Ooh I gave you my key<em>

_Both: Ooh Ohh_  
><em>Nobody knows it<em>  
><em>Finn: When I was down<em>  
><em>Rach: I was your clown<em>  
><em>Both: Ooh ooh <em>  
><em>Nobody knows it<em>  
><em>Finn: Right from the start<em>  
><em>Rach: I gave you my heart<em>  
><em>Ohhhhhhh<em>  
><em>I gave you my heart<em>

Finn took her hand and spun her around smiling.

_Finn: So don't go breaking my heart_  
><em>Rach: I won't go breaking your heart<em>  
><em>Both: Don't go breaking my heart<em>

They backed away from eachother and carried on down the aisles.

_Finn: And nobody told us  
>Rach: Cause nobody showed us<br>Finn: And now it's up to us babe  
>Rach:Ooh,I think we can make it<em>

_Finn: So don't misunderstand me_  
><em>Rach: You put the light in my life<em>  
><em>Finn: You put the sparks to the flame<em>  
><em>Rach: I've got your heart in my sights<em>

_Both: Ohh Ohh_  
><em>Nobody knows it<em>  
><em>Finn: But,When I was down<em>  
><em>Rach: I was your clown<em>  
><em>Both: Ohh Ohh<em>  
><em>Nobody knows it<em>  
><em>Finn: Right from the start<em>  
><em>Rach: I gave you my heart<em>  
><em>Both: Ohhhhh<em>  
><em>Rach: I gave you my heart<em>

They ran up the steps as the curtains opened to reveal the rest of New Directions

_Finn: Don't go breaking my heart  
>Rach: I won't go breaking your heart<br>Both: Don't go breaking my heart_

_Both: Oooh Ohh _  
><em>I give you my heart<em>

_Finn: Don't go breaking my heart_  
><em>Rach: I won't go breaking your heart (ND: don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)<em>  
><em>Finn: Don't go breaking my heart (ND: don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)<em>  
><em>Rach: I won't go breaking your heart (ND: don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)<em>  
><em>Finn: Don't go breaking my heart (ND: don't go breaking my,don't go breaking my)<em>  
><em>Rach: I won't go breaking your heart<em>

_ND: Oooh Ooooh_  
><em>Both: Yeahhhhhh<em>

The crowd stood up and cheered.

Alisha came forward and nudged Rachel with her hip .

_Alisha: Hey hey hey_  
><em>You and me keep on dancing in the dark<em>  
><em>It's been tearing me apart<em>  
><em>Never knowing what we are<em>

Finn and Rachel backed up as Natasha came forward.

_Nat: Hey hey hey_  
><em>You and me keep on trying to play it cool<em>  
><em>Now it's time to make a move<em>  
><em>And that's what I'm gonna do<em>

_Scott: Lay it all down_  
><em>Lily: Got something to say<em>  
><em>Scott: Lay it all down<em>  
><em>Lily: Throw your doubt away<em>  
><em>Scott: Do I die now<em>  
><em>Lily: Step on to the plate<em>  
><em>Both: Blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

_All: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

_Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

Liam came forward smiling.

_Liam: Hey hey hey_  
><em>You and me turn it up 10000 watts<em>  
><em>Tell me why we gotta stop<em>  
><em>I just wanna light her up<em>

_Jake: Hey hey hey_  
><em>You and me keep on staring at the road<em>  
><em>Like we don't know where to go<em>  
><em>Step back, let me take control<em>

_Scott: Lay it all down_  
><em>Lily: Got something to say<em>  
><em>Scott: Lay it all down<em>  
><em>Lily: Throw your doubt away<em>  
><em>Scott: Do I die now<em>  
><em>Lily: Step on to the plate<em>  
><em>Both: Blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

_All: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

_Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

All the Freshman stood at the front while the Seniors stayed on the steps.

_Bobby: Hey hey hey you_  
><em>Liam: Hey hey hey you<em>  
><em>Brad: Hey hey hey you<em>  
><em>Luke: Hey hey hey you you you you you<em>

Sasha stepped out.

_Sash: Lay it all down_  
><em>Got something to say<em>  
><em>Lay it all down<em>  
><em>Throw your doubt away<em>  
><em>Do I die now<em>  
><em>Step on to the plate<em>  
><em>Girls: Blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

_All: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

They all joined together for the final chorus.

_All: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight!<em>

* * *

><p>"We did it!" Lily squealed as they went into the HudsonHummel house.

"Daddy!" Grace ran towards them.

"Hey Princess" Finn picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"I guess when all the noise, it's good news" Carole came out of the kitchen with Burt.

"We beat Vocal Adrenaline and going to New York" Rachel grinned.

"We're so proud of you guys" Burt smiled "We're definitely coming with you"

"It'll be a Glee family trip!" Sam chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>


	11. Hardest Days

**Hey Gleeks**

**I'm sorry for the wait, my laptop broke again and I got it back today but t****his one was the hardest chapter I've ever written, so I needed time to get it right**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Hardest Days<p>

Finn opened his eyes to see his daughter smiling "What you doing in here?"

"My Bi-day!" Grace grinned.

"It sure is" He smiled "How old are you?"

She held up 2 fingers "To"

He lifted her up over his head making her giggle "You clever girl"

"Are you going to hog my niece all day?" Kurt leant against the door-frame.

"If we was in New York, this is what we would be doing" Finn smiled.

"Ku-Ku!" Grace wriggling out of her dad's arms, jumping off the bed and ran over to him.

"Get dressed bro and get downstairs" Kurt picked his niece up and walked out of the room.

Finn looked at the picture on his bedside table of him holding Grace when she was born and sighed "2 years today"

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Grace squealed running over when she saw him come down the stairs.<p>

"Hey birthday girl" Finn picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"What's up with the glasses Bro?" Kurt looked at him.

"I'm tired and couldn't be bothered putting in my contacts" Finn shrugged sitting on the sofa with Grace on his knee when his phone rang.

"Come here Munchkin while Daddy answers that" Burt smiled.

Grace jumped off his dad's and went over to her grandpa.

Finn pulled out his phone and answered it "Hey Guys"

_"How did you know it was all of us?" Chuck asked._

"I just know you"

_"How are you?" Nate asked._

"I'm okay" He looked over to see Grace giggling and opening presents "It gets harder"

_"You have an amazing family and friends who are all there for you plus Rachel" Serena stated "And take those stupid glasses on"_

"What?" He asked confused "How do you know I'm wearing them?"

_"Kurt tweeted a picture of you and Gracie, which is very cute" Blair giggled._

Finn looked at his brother to see him grinning "I'll see you guys in a bit, I have a brother to kill"

_"Bye Finn!"_

"Bye" He hung up and glared at Kurt "You're dead"

Kurt jumped up and ran off "Finn!" He screamed running up the stairs.

"You better run Hummel!" Finn shouted jumping up and ran after him.

"Silly daddy" Grace giggled.

"Very silly" Burt chuckled.

"Let's finish opening these" Carole smiled.

"Yay!" Grace squealed.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into Burt's auto shop and looked around "Hey Burt"<p>

Burt turned around and smiled pointing to a car "He's over there"

"Thanks" She walked over and sat on the work bench to see her boyfriend fixing the car "Working hard?"

Finn looked at her then back at the car "What you doing here Rach?"

"To see if you were okay"

"I'm fine" He shrugged.

"If you was fine, why are you here and not with Grace on her birthday?"

"It's hard" He sighed "I'm the worlds bad dad, I get it"

"You are not a bad dad" Rach looked at him "Grace loves you, everyone knows that today is a hard day and we're going to help you as much as we can"

Finn looked at her and a smile slowly appeared "You're the best girlfriend ever" He leaned down towards her.

She pushed him back and scrunched her nose "You have grease on your nose"

"Oh" He grabbed the cloth.

She pulled him back down "What the heck" She smiled and kissed him.

"Quit making out in the shop" Burt said as he walked past.

Rachel giggled and looked at her boyfriend "Did you eat peanut butter?"

Finn rolled his eyes "I was super hungry" He grinned and kissed her "Sue me"

She pushed him "Get back to work you goof"

* * *

><p>Everyone is at the Hummel-Hudson house for Grace's birthday party.<p>

Finn walked into the backyard to see his daughter playing with Beth.

"Who would of thought that we would have kids in high school" Puck grinned standing next to him.

"It's crazy, we graduate in 4 months and our daughters are 2 years old" Finn smiled "Gracie come on, cake time"

Grace ran up with Beth behind her and jumped into her dad's arms "Cake!"

Puck picked Beth up and grinned "Let's go then"

Finn walked back into the kitchen and put Grace on the chair as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' and Burt set the cake on the table with 2 candles glowing.

He bent down to be at the height as her "Blow to candles out Princess"

Grace looked at him "Help?"

"Okay" He smiled and blew the candles out with her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" Rachel came running in.

"Mami!" Grace squealed as everyone looked shocked.

"I'm gonna go" Rach backed up and ran out of the house.

"What just happened?" Nate looked at his best friend.

"I don't know" Finn stood up and ran out of the house "Rach!" He chased after her and stood infront of her "What's wrong?"

"I can't stay in there" Rachel looked up at him with tears in her eyes "She's just called me Mami, your friends from NY will think I'm replacing her real mum"

"I'm gonna stop you there" He smiled taking her hands in his "Grace doesn't even know her real mum and if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be here"

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"Kayli didn't want her but I convinced to keep her" He smiled a little "She only has one mum and I hoping that would be you"

"I love you and Grace" She smiled leaning up and kissed him.

"So, is that a yes?" He grinned.

"It's a yes" She giggled "Let's go back in" She grabbed his hand and pulled upto the path then into the house.

"Mami!" Grace squealed running over and jumped into her arms then frowned "Sad?"

"I'm very happy sweetie" Rachel smiled kissing her cheek.

Finn wrapped his arms around her from behind as a flash went off "Serena!" He glared at his best friend "What the hell?"

"A new photo for Grace's album" Serena smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Months Later~<strong>

"Nationals" Mr Schue smiled as he stood infront of the group "We came 12th last year"

"Thanks alot Puckerman" Mercedes glared at him.

"He had it coming and it was worth it" Puck smiled.

"Well, no fights this year, got it?" Mr Schue looked at him.

"Got it" Puck nodded.

"Mr Schue, where's Finn?" Liam asked looking around "It's not like him to miss practise"

"He was gone when I got up this morning" Kurt shrugged then froze "Oh no"

"What?" Quinn looked at him "Kurt?"

"How can I be so stupid" He got up and walked out standing infront of everyone "Today is when Finn's Dad died"

"Do you know where he might be?" Jake asked.

"He would want to be alone and away from everyone" Tina sighed.

"New York!" The seniors looked at eachother.

_"This is a good place to think and away from everyone"_

_"Nobody comes here except of us"_

"I'm going" Rachel jumped up "I'll text you when I've found him" Then she ran out.

"What's in New York?" Lily asked.

"A special place, only Finn and his friends go there" Mike sat back in his chair.

"Who cares?" Sam snapped "We're suppose to practising for Nationals, not worried about someone who can't deal with losing his dad"

The whole group looked at him shocked including their coach.

"Sam" Mr Schue pointed to the door "I think you should leave"

"What?" Sam looked at him "You can't do that"

"We're a family Sam" Blaine shaked his head.

"You are not the same guy anymore" Mercedes sighed.

"Whatever" Sam got up and walked out "Good luck winning without me!"

Kurt sat back down "I hope he's okay"

"He'll be fine, he's got Rachel" Quinn smiled a little.

"We don't call them Finchel for nothing" Sasha smiled making everyone laugh.

* * *

><p>Rachel found herself in Central Park "Please be here" She sighed walking through the park towards the hill when she saw him sitting there with his knees up and head down.<p>

She walked up the hill "Finn"

Finn looked up with tears in his eyes "He's gone Rach"

"I know" She sat next to him wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head.

"I need him here" He rested his head on her shoulder as the tears fell "And he's not coming back"

"Everything will be okay" She rubbed his back "You have me, all your friends and family plus Grace"

"I don't deserve you" He sat up and looked at her "I have a messed up life"

"Stop it" Rachel turned his head to look at her and wiped the tears away "You're stuck with me and everyone has messed up lives including me"

"Not as messed up as mine"

"I have 2 dads" She smiled a little "I meet my birth mum and it wasn't good especially with her coaching our rival team" She looked at him "I was the diva of the school until you came along and I've changed for the better because of you"

"You've changed me too" He linked their hands together.

She rested her head against his "It's us against the world and we'll fight it, okay"

"Okay" He smiled a little and kissed her "Thank you"

"No problem" She smiled and rest his head on his shoulder.

"How did you get here?" He asked confused "It takes 8 hours to get here"

"It was lucky that my dads were coming here on a business trip and they got me a ticket" She giggled lightly "But I would of done anything to get here to see if you were okay"

"I would of been fine but I'm glad you're here" He kissed her head before resting his head onto of hers watching the sun setting.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	12. Jealousy

**Hey Gleeks**

**1st November needs to come quick then we'll be able to see Damian McGinty on Glee!**

**There's only 4 chapters after this and this story is finished :(**

**In this one, you'll see a different side to Blaine and the senior guys!**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Jealousy<p>

It was 2 weeks before Nationals and Sam is now back after apologising to everyone but not everyone is pleased.

"I'm sick of him" Puck punched the table making the guys jump.

"Just chill dude" Mike shaked his head.

"No, we had no summer and most of the year without him, then he turns up and all the girls are at his feet" Puck pointed over at a table which had all the girls and Sam.

"I don't have that problem" Blaine grinned.

"I think you should look again" Finn looked over to see his brother laughing along with them.

"Oh Hell to the No!" Blaine growled "He is going down"

"Somebodies jealous" the others sang laughing.

"What we gonna do?" Mike looked at them.

"We sing" Finn smiled.

"And we'll need your help Mike with the dancing" Blaine nodded.

"This will be so much fun" Puck grinned "Evans won't know what hit him"

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the auditorium to see the guys on the stage "Am I late?"<p>

"Private practise Evans" Blaine glared at him.

"Does Mr Schue know?" Sam asked.

"Yes he does" Finn spoke up "You know where the door is, so leave"

"Whatever guys" Sam shaked his head and walked out.

"What's going on?" Santana walked out from backstage and crossed her arms.

"Nothing Lopez" Mike sighed turning around and turned off the music.

"Woah, what's up with you guys?"

"Just leave Santana" Blaine snapped.

"Alright hobbit, don't need to snap at me" She rolled her eyes "And that song is amazing, if you need help, I'll be here"

Puck looked at her "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because you guys are so jealous, I'm surprised the others haven't figured it out" She grinned "Now, what can I help with?"

"From the top" Mike turned the music on "5, 6 ,7, 8"

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Santana squealed the 2 days later as he threw her over his shoulder "Put me down"<p>

"Never" Finn chuckled "Say sorry"

"It was funny" She grinned.

"You embarrassed him" Puck shaked his head walking behind them.

"Just put me down Hudson" She hit his head.

"Ow" Finn pinched her side making her yelp as they walked into the choir room "Serves you right"

Santana grinned "You have a really cute butt" She pinched him.

He quickly put her down and rubbed the spot "That hurt"

"Good" She smirked walking over to her seat.

"Bullying him again?" Blaine looked at her.

"Yes" Finn glared at her before sitting down infront of her.

"Aw, little Hudson sad" Santana ruffled his hair then kissed his cheek "I'm sorry"

"You will be" He chuckled.

"I don't get you two" Puck shaked his head.

"We'll never understood their friendship" Mike chuckled.

"Hey guys" Mr Schue walked out of his office "Nationals is two weeks away and thanks to Finn, he gave us some money towards the tickets"

"It was no problem, my friends chipped in to, so it wasn't just me" Finn smiled.

"Flashing your money out again Hudson" Sam shaked his head "Just because you're rich, doesn't mean you have to show off"

"I'm not showing off" Finn glared at him "I'm helping out the people who is like another family to me, so shut it"

"Before these two start a fight" Santana grinned standing up and walked to the centre "My boys have prepared something for their partners" She whispered to the band "Boys, get your butts up"

Puck stood up and walked over to her with his friends "You'll pay for this"

"What you boys singing?" Mercedes asked.

"You'll see" Blaine smiled and nodded to the band then the music started.

_Puck: You're insecure,_  
><em>Don't know what for,<em>  
><em>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,<em>  
><em>Don't need make-up,<em>  
><em>To cover up,<em>  
><em>Being the way that you are is enough,<em>

_Blaine: Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em>Everyone else but you,<em>

They all spun around before starting the dance.

_Boys: Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

Blaine stood right infront of Kurt smiling

_Blaine: So c-c-come on,_  
><em>You got it wrong,<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right,<em>  
><em>I put it in a song,<em>  
><em>I don't know why,<em>  
><em>You're being shy,<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,<em>

_Mike: Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em>Everyone else but you,<em>

Santana spun around and joined them with the dance.

_Boys: Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

_They started clapping then everyone except Sam joined in._

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<br>_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>_

The music lowered as Finn pulled Rachel up smiling as the other did the same.

_Finn: Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>

_Boys: Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful <em>

"That was amazing guys" Mr Schue smiled.

"Why was Santana part of it?" Sam asked.

"Because I was helping them" Santana grinned "And because they were totally jealous"

"Satan!" The boys glared at her.

"Oh crap" She darted out of the room.

"You better run!" Blaine shouted running out with the others behind him.

"That was interesting" Liam chuckled.

"I totally agree" Natasha giggled then everyone started laughing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Baby, you light up my world<em>" Kurt sang walking into their house.

"Kurt" Finn groaned closing the door "Give it up"

"What you two arguing about now?" Carole asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Your son sang a song today out of jealously" Kurt grinned.

"Blaine was in it too" Finn shaked his head and sat on a stool "And I wasn't jealous"

"You do know Sam has a girlfriend and also he's a Junior"

"I thought he was a senior?" Finn asked confused.

"Nope" Kurt chuckled "But admit, you was jealous because Rachel was with him"

"I was not jealous, He was getting on my nerves to thing he runs the school"

"You were jealous sweetie" Carole grinned "I heard you singing that song and talk to the boys about Sam"

"Thanks alot Ma" Finn glared at his mum.

"You're welcome" She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	13. Nationals!

**Hey Gleeks!**

****I'm sorry for the wait, I've got more hours at work and I need to focus on my college work too, so I'll get chapters out when I can****

**There are only 3 more chapters left :(**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Nationals!<p>

"We're going to New York!" Sasha squealed running into the choir room which made everyone laugh "Shut up, I've never been" She pouted sitting next to her sister.

"I gotta say, Lima was the first place I came to when I moved from Ireland" Liam chuckled "This will be the best trip ever"

"If Mr Schue is okay with it" Finn looked at their coach "I'll give you a tour"

"I think it'll be great" Mr Schue smiled "But we have to a set list plus the dances and everything else before we leave"

"We have everything ready Mr Schue" Natasha grinned.

"Daddy!" Grace squealed running in and jumped on her dad's knee.

"What are you..." Finn looked up to see his girlfriend walk in "I thought Mum was picking her up?"

"She was but she got called in and since you left your phone at home" Rachel smirked sitting next to him "And Kurt wasn't answering his, she rang me"

"Thanks" He smiled.

"What have I missed?" She looked around.

"We was talking about New York" Blaine chuckled "And what we'll be doing there"

"No sneaking into theatres this year" Mr Schue pointed at the two divas "I know all about it"

"You got it Mr Schue" Kurt grinned.

"It was Kurt who dragged me there, I did say no" Rachel giggled.

* * *

><p>"It's too early" Puck groaned as they sat on the seats at the airport the next day "Why did we have to be here at 4am?"<p>

"Because our flight is 6 and you have to be here 2 hours before" Kurt smiled.

"How are you so awake at this time?" Blaine looked at him.

"Coffee and a hyper Rachel"

"I was not hyper Hummel" Rachel glared at him.

"You were Rach" Finn chuckled "Then you made Grace hyper too" He looked over to see his daughter running around with Burt trying to calm her down.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm excited" She pouted sitting back and crossed her arms.

"I'm more nervous than anything"

"Why?" Quinn looked at him "You've performed before"

"The competition is nothing" He shrugged "This is Grace's first time on a plane"

"Really?" Puck asked.

"Yup" Finn nodded "I drove here when we moved back"

**_'Flight to New York is now boarding'_**

Sasha squealed jumping up "Let's go"

"Guys" Mr Schue stood infront of them "Sit in the seats you are given and no swapping"

"Got it" The kids nodded and walked through the gate.

"There's ours" Rachel grinned grabbing Finn's hand and pulled him to their seats.

"Finn" Burt walked over with Grace "One Hyper Monkey" He grinned.

"I'll have two hyper monkeys" Finn grinned taking his little girl and put her on the window seat then sat down "Be good"

"I will" Grace grinned and looked out of the window.

"Good Luck" Burt chuckled and walked down the plane.

"You are very mean" Rachel glared at him.

"I know" Finn chuckled and looked at his daughter "Excited Gracie?"

"Yep!" Grace grinned "Fly?"

"Soon" Rachel smiled linking her hand with Finn's and squeezed it.

"Are you alright?" Finn looked at her.

"I may of forgotten to say that I hate flying" She sighed "Its stupid"

"Its not stupid" He put his arm around her and kissed her head "Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay"

**'Ladies and Gentleman, we are about to take off, make sure your seats belts are on and enjoy your flight'**

Grace squealed looking out of the window as the plane took off.

Rachel closed her eyes tightly and curled herself into Finn's arms.

"It's okay" Finn rubbed her arm "It's nearly over"

"Thank you" She reacted up and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>"Oi Hudson!" Nate banged on the hotel door the next day "Open up!"<p>

The door opened to reveal a smiling Rachel "Good Morning Nate"

"Hi"

"Come in" She opened the door more "Finn is getting ready"

"Thanks" He walked in.

"Natey!" Grace squealed jumping off the bed and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Munchkin" He kissed her cheek and looked at Rachel "Why did he ask me to come alone?"

"Because you are my best friend" Finn smiled walking out of the bathroom "We're taking the NDs for a tour of New York"

"Got'cha" Nate nodded "Where we meeting everyone?"

"Downstairs in the lobby" Rach smiled taking the little girl "Let's go to Grandpa and Nana" Then she walked out.

"She's staying in here?" Nate looked at his best friend smirking.

"Wipe that look off your face" Finn glared at him "Grace stays in here too"

Nate chuckled as they walked out "The girls have not stopped talking about seeing you perform tomorrow"

"I know Chuck will tease me for the rest of my life"

"That's how Chuck is and you know that"

"I know"

* * *

><p>"This is so cool" Jake grinned as they skated on the ice.<p>

Finn grabbed Rachel and spun her around "Having fun?"

"Oh yeah" She giggled "The perfect ending to this trip will be for us to win Nationals"

"We will win" Blaine grinned skating over "I think we need to do a song" He skated over to Dan then the music changed.

They all went to one side.

He grabbed Brittany and started singing.

_Blaine: There's a stranger in my bed,_  
><em>There's a pounding in my head<em>  
><em>Glitter all over the room<em>  
><em>Pink flamingos in the pool<em>  
><em>I smell like a minibar<em>  
><em>DJ's passed out in the yard<em>  
><em>Barbie's on the barbeque<em>  
><em>Is this a hickie or a bruise?<em>

Mike skated over with Tina and started singing.

_Mike: Pictures of last night_  
><em>Ended up online<em>  
><em>I'm screwed<em>  
><em>Blaine: Oh well<em>  
><em>Both: It's a blacked out blur<em>  
><em>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<em>  
><em>Damn<em>

The girls started singing and skating around.

_All:Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah, we danced on tabletops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>

The guys skated around and joined in singing.

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage à trois<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop<em>  
><em>Whoa-oh-oah<em>

_This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>

Finn grabbed Rachel and picked her up then spun around smiling.

_T.G.I.F._  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>

"He looks happy" Dan looked at Nate "I've never seen him like this"

"This is his family" Nate smiled watching his best friend "It always as been"

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah, we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage à trois<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa-oh<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Blaine: Do it all again<em>

"We are so gonna win Nationals" Liam grinned.

"You know it" Puck grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>~Next Day~<strong>

They walked through the theatre in their outfits ... the guys are wearing black shirt and black pants with a gold tie and the girls are wearing black dresses with a gold belt.

"This is it guys" Mr Schue smiled "No fights or anything, got it?"

"Got it Mr Schue" They said.

"I'll go and sign us in" Then he walked off.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

They turned around to see the Warblers.

"Jeff! Nick!" Blaine and Kurt grinned and hugged their old friends.

"What you doing here?" They said together "Here for Nationals ... Wait, What?"

"Do they always speak together?" Finn asked.

"Yep, it was worse when there was Wes and David too" Mercedes giggled "White boys, we need to get ready"

"Coming" They walked back.

"This is be awkward" Kurt sighed "We're up against our old school"

"And with Jeff or Nick singing, they'll be amazing" Blaine shaked his head "What we gonna do?"

"We're gonna perform the best we can" Rachel smiled "Win or lose, it doesn't matter as long as we had fun"

"Rachel's right, for once" Santana smiled nudging her "We beat VA, so we must of done something right"

"We're on last guys" Mr Schue said walking over.

"Out of how many?" Puck asked.

"17"

"This will be hard" Liam sighed.

"C'mon guys" Sasha smiled "Let's go and watch everyone else"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Give up it for Westerville, Ohio ... The Dalton Academy Warblers"<strong>_

"Oh no" Blaine sunk down in his seat when he saw a familiar face.

"What?" Rachel looked at him.

"It's Sebastian"

"As in the gay one from your old school?" Kurt asked.

"Yep, Did I tell you he's an amazing singer"

"What!" They looked at him then back at the stage.

_oohhhh, oohhhh_

_Nick: Uptown girl (Warblers: Uptown girl)  
><em>_She's been living in her white bread world (Warblers: White bread world)_  
><em>As long as anyone with hot blood can (Warblers: Hot blood can)<em>  
><em>And now she's looking for a downtown man (Warblers: Downtown man)<em>  
><em>That's what I am<em>  
><em>And when she knows what she wants from her time (Warblers: Wants from her time)<em>  
><em>And when she wakes up (Warblers: She wakes up) and makes up her mind<em>

_Sebastian: She'll see (Warblers: She'll see)  
>I'm not so tough, just because I'm in love with an uptown girl (Warblers: Uptown girl)<em>

_Nick: You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
>But maybe someday when my ship comes in<br>She'll understand what kind of guy I've been (Warblers: I've been)  
>And then I'll win<br>_

_And when she's walking  
>She's looking so fine (Warblers: so fine)<br>Sebastian: And when she's talking  
>She'll say that she's mine (Warblers: She's mine)<br>_

_Thad: She'll say I'm not so tough  
>Just because<br>I'm in love  
><em>_Nick: __With an uptown girl  
>She's been living in her white bread world<br>As long as anyone with hot blood can  
>Thad: And now she's looking for a downtown man<br>Nick: That's what I am  
><em>

_Warblers: ooohhh, ohhhh _

_Sebastian__: Uptown girl  
>She's my uptown girl<br>You know I'm in love  
>Warblers: With an uptown girl<br>Nick: My uptown girl  
>Warblers: You know I'm in love<br>Nick: With an uptown girl _

* * *

><p>"They were amazing" Rachel walked around "Better than last year"<p>

"Jeez, thanks Rachel" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Hey" Kurt glared at her "I was with them last year"

"You know what I mean" Rachel sighed sitting down next to Finn "We've never heard them sing before without you two"

"I agree" Quinn nodded "They were like a different group"

"That's because I joined them" They looked up to see Sebastian "Hello Blaine"

"Sebastian" Blaine stood up and crossed his arms "Why are you at Dalton?"

Sebastian shrugged "It's a great school and I'm surprised you went back to Public school after everything that happened at your last one"

"Listen Smythe" Blaine stood infront of him "McKinley is the best school and atleast its away from bullies like you"

"Watch your back Anderson" Sebastian smirked "Good luck" The he walked off.

"He's a jerk" Santana shaked her head getting up "Come on, we need to get ready to go on"

"Let's go" Bobby grinned.

* * *

><p>Finn and the boys were sat on the steps behind the curtains with their headsets on.<p>

**_"Our final group is Lima, Ohio McKinley High's New Directions"_**

The curtains opened then the music started.

_Puck: So long_  
><em>I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long<em>  
><em>Sometimes I don't know what I will find<em>  
><em>I only know it's a matter of time<em>

Finn looked to side and smiled at Rachel.

__Finn: _When you love someone  
><em>_When you love someone  
><em>_It feels so right, so warm and true  
><em>_I need to know if you feel it too_

_Blaine: Maybe I'm wrong_  
><em>Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?<em>

_Mike: This heart of mine has been hurt before_  
><em>This time I wanna be sure<em>

_Boys: I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
><em>To come into my life<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for a girl like you<em>  
><em>A love that will survive<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for someone new<em>  
><em>To make me feel alive<em>  
><em>Yeah, waiting for a girl like you<em>  
><em>To come into my life<em>

The lights went down as the crowd cheered.

A spotlight came on Finn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" He grinned "We are the New Directions!"

_Finn: __I don't like cities_  
><em>But I like New York<em>

_Santana:_ _The famous places to visit are so many_

_Finn: __Other places make me feel like a dork_

_Santana:_ _I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any_

_Blaine:_ _Los Angeles is for people who sleep_

_Mercedes: __Got to see the whole town_  
><em>Right from Yonkers on down to the Bay<em>

_Blaine: __Paris and London_  
><em>Oh baby you can keep<em>

_Santana: __Baby you can keep_

_Mercedes: __Baby you can keep_

The whole of New Directions came out and started dancing.

_Seniors: __Other cities always make me mad_  
><em>Other places always make me sad<em>  
><em>No other city ever made me glad<em>  
><em>Except New York, New York<em>  
><em>It's the old New York!<em>  
><em>I love New York (Freshman: New York, New York)<em>  
><em>I love New York (Freshman: New York, New York)<em>

_Finn: __If you don't like my attitude_  
><em>Then you can get lost<em>

_Santana with girls: __Manhattan women_

_Santana:_ _Are dressed in silk and satin_

__Freshman boys: _Just go to Texas_

_Finn:_ _Isn't that where they golf_

_Santana with girls: __There's just one thing that's_

_Santana:_ _Important in Manhattan_

_Mike: __New York is not for little wussies who scream (Girls: AAA!)_

_Britt: __Pick up a date_  
><em>Maybe seven<em>  
><em>Or eight<em>

_Puck: __Paris and London_  
><em>Oh baby you can keep<em>_  
><em>

_Freshman girls:_ _Baby you can keep_

_New Directions: __Baby you can keep!_

_Freshman: __Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Make me mad)_  
><em>Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: Make me sad)<em>  
><em>No other city ever made me glad<em>  
><em>Except New York, New York<em>  
><em>It's the old New York!<em>  
><em>I love New York (Seniors: New York, New York)<em>  
><em>I love New York (Seniors: New York, New York)<em>

The Boys danced on the around while the girls were on the steps.

_Girls: __We've sailed the seas_  
><em>And we've been the world over<em>  
><em>Made the Mandalay<em>  
><em>We've seen the Sphinx<em>  
><em>And we've seen the Cliffs of Dover<em>  
><em>And we can safely say<em>

_Rachel:_ _New York!_

_New Directions: Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Ooow!)_  
><em>Other places always make me sad (Sasha: New York!)<em>  
><em>No other city ever made me glad<em>  
><em>Except New York, New York<em>  
><em>It's the old New York!<em>  
><em>I love New York (Nat: New York, New York)<em>  
><em>I love New York (Liam: New York, New York)<em>  
><em>(Jake: New York, New York)<em>  
><em>I love New York (Freshman girls: New York, New York)<em>  
><em>Freshman boys: New York, New York<em>

_Finn and Santana: New York, New York!_

Rachel grinned hugging Finn tight as the crowd screamed and cheered then curtains fell.

"We did it" Kurt grinned taking off his headset "That was amazing"

"Now we just wait" Natasha sighed.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Grace and Beth squealed running over and jumped into their Dads arms.<p>

"Two teen dads on a Glee Club" They looked up to see Sebastian and the Warblers "Isn't there rules about that?"

Mike stood infront of him "Whatever happens off stage doesn't matter, all that does is how good the performance was to win"

"We'll win" Sebastian glared at him before walking off "Warblers!"

"Sorry about him" Nick looked at them "You was amazing, good luck" Then he ran over to the others.

"Guys!" Jake pushed through the crowd of the people "The List is up"

"I'm officially nervous" Quinn sighed.

"C'mon" Mr Schue smiled "Let's go together"

They walked over as the crowd disappeared and looked at the board.

**Top 10 Showcase ****Finalist!**

**_Stardust_**

**_Twelve Steps_**

**_Vocal Stars_**

**_New Directions_**

**_Teenage Dreams_**

**_Showsteppers_**

**_The Warblers_**

**_Troubletones_**

**_Vocal Extreme_**

**_Shooting Stars_**

"We're in the finals!" The girls squealed.

"And we came 4th above The Warblers" Puck grinned.

"Alright guys" Mr Schue looked at them "You have 2 hours free time then its back to your rooms and rest up for tomorrow"

"Okay" They nodded.

* * *

><p>"Okay" Quinn smiled a little as they were waiting to go on stage for the their final performance "This is our last show choir competition as a group so let's make it the best"<p>

"Win or lose, we'll always remember this day" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah" Jake smiled "Liam has something to you seniors as our captain"

"Thanks" Liam rolled his eyes and looked at the seniors "As Captain when you graduate, I wanna say from all of us thank you for making us feel welcome and you made this our best first year in high school"

"It's been our best last year too" Brittany smiled.

"I gotta say for my first and last year in this group has been amazing" Blaine grinned "Right Finn?"

"Right" Finn nodded "Show circle"

They all put their hands in "Let's win this!" Puck shouted as they cheered and ran onto the stage behind the curtain.

**"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome back New Directions!"**

The curtains came up and the lights started flashing.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Finn grinned as the music started.

Rachel danced to the front with some of the girls smiling

_Rachel: See the people walking down the street_  
><em>Fall in line just watching all their feet<em>  
><em>They don't know where they wanna go<em>  
><em>Girls: But they're walking in time<em>

_All: They got the beat_  
><em>They got the beat<em>  
><em>They got the beat<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>They got the beat<em>

Santana grinned dancing with some of the boys on the steps.

_Santana: All the kids just getting out of school_  
><em>They can't wait to hang out and be cool<em>  
><em>Hang around 'til quarter after twelve<em>  
><em>Boys: That's when they fall in line<em>

_All: They got the beat_  
><em>They got the beat<em>  
><em>Kids got the beat<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Kids got the beat<em>

Brittany and mike did a round off before joining the others.

_Britt: Go-go music really makes us dance_  
><em>Do the pony puts us in a trance<em>  
><em>Do the watusi just give us a chance<em>  
><em>Mike: That's when we fall in line<em>

_All: We got the beat_  
><em>We got the beat<em>  
><em>We got the beat<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>We got it<em>

_We got the beat  
><em>We got the beat<em>  
><em>We got the beat<em>_

Finn grinned dancing with the others.

_Finn: Everybody get on your feet_  
><em>(Girls: We got the beat)<em>  
><em>Santana: We know you can dance to the beat<em>  
><em>(Boys: We got the beat)<em>  
><em>Jake: Jumpin'-get down<em>  
><em>(All: We got the beat)<em>  
><em>Girls: Round and round and round<em>

_All: We got the beat  
>We got the beat<br>_We got the beat  
><em>We got the beat<em>__

__We got the beat!__

They all took a deep breath and looked up as the crowd cheered and stood up.

* * *

><p>"Okay" Kurt sighed "I'm officially nervous"<p>

"We've got this" Finn chuckled putting his arm around him "Thanks for the best year, little brother"

"I'm older than you" Kurt looked at him.

"But I'm taller" Finn grinned.

"I'm still older" Kurt nudged him.

**"Its time for the the results" **

"Here we go guys" Mr Schue smiled.

**"The top 3 are ... Stardust"**

The all girls group ran onto stage.

**"The Warblers"**

"Beat that" Sebastian smirked walking past the them and went to the stage with the others.

**"And New Directions"**

They all grinned running onto the stage as everyone cheered.

"Looks like we're both in the top" Finn smirked looking at Sebastian "Let the best team win"

**"The final 3 this is it ... In third are ... The Warblers"**

"Good Luck" Nick smiled before walking off.

"This is it" Jake mumbled as the lights went down.

**"New Directions and Stardust ... The Winner of the 2012 Show Choir are ..."**

They linked their hands together and closed their eyes.

**"New Directions!"**

They looked around as everyone stood up and cheered ... they won.

* * *

><p>"We won" Finn grinned as the Seniors and New Yorkers sat on the hill.<p>

"We know dude, we was there" Nate chuckled.

"No need to show off" Chuck shaked his head.

"Its been a long but fun day" Kurt smiled "We're going back as champions"

"I gotta say, you was the best team up there" Blair smiled.

"You deserved to win" Serena looked at them "What was with that Warbler guy?"

"He wasn't happy they lost" Blaine chuckled "Nick texted me saying he's broke the mirror in their room"

"Well, he's a jerk" Rachel sighed leaning against Finn "And we have the trophy to take home"

"Here's to us" Mike smiled "Going home as winners"

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Last Friday Night - Katy Perry/Glee Cast**

**Uptown Girl - Westlife/Glee Cast **

**Waiting For A Girl Like You - Glee Cast**

**New York, New York/ I Love New York - Glee Cast**

**We Got The Beat - Glee Cast**

* * *

><p><strong>This is one of my longest chapters ever.<strong>

**Next one coming soon **

**REVIEW!**


	14. Decisions

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been very busy with work and other stuff**

**Next chapter is the finale :(**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Decisions<p>

Finn walked down the hall when his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it "Hello"

_"Finn!" Serena squealed "Have you heard anything yet?"_

"Not yet" He sighed walking up to his locker and unlocked it "I doubt I'll get into any"

_"You'll get in a college, you're the brains of our group"_

"That's Nate as well" He chuckled looking at the picture of them "You and B share Fashion and Drama Queen and Chuck is the Lazy Ass"

_"And Grace who is our little star" She giggled "You'll hear something soon"_

"I hope so" He put his stuff inside his locker and closed the door "What about you?"

_"I got into Brown"_

"That's amazing S" He frowned as he walked down the hall "Why don't you sound happy about it?"

_"I don't know if I wanna go"_

"Brown is your dream school, it's about Nate, isn't it?"

_"Yeah, he got into UCLA and our dream schools are millions miles apart"_

"You two will get through it, you're the strongest couple I know"

_"I hope you right" She sighed "What about Rachel?"_

"Her and Kurt applied to NYADA but I don't if they've heard anything" He looked around "To be honest, I haven't seen her all day"

_"Maybe she went to Choir room or she might be talking to a teacher" _

"I guess" He shrugged as the bell rang "S, I have to go"

_"Alright, speak to you later"_

"Bye" He hung up and walked into the choir room then sat in his normal seat.

"What's up Frankenteen?" Santana asked sitting next to him.

"Nothing" Finn sighed "Have you seen Rachel?"

"I thought it was quiet during class" She giggled "She wasn't there"

"I haven't seen her either" Blaine shrugged "It's not like her to miss school"

He looked up to see his brother walk in "Kurt, what's up?"

Kurt looked at him and smiled a little "I got into NYADA"

"Bro, that's amazing" Finn grinned then his eyes went wide "If you've found out that means" He jumped up and ran out of the room ignoring the shouts.

* * *

><p>Finn walked up the stairs at the Berry house and took a deep breath before walking into the room to see his girlfriend curled up on her bed.<p>

He crawled up the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't get in" Rachel whispered letting the tears fall she was holding in.

"I know" He kissed her head "We'll get through this together, I promise"

She sighed "Did you hear anything?"

"Not yet" He linked their hands together "You are gonna go to New York and Shine, NYADA will be sorry they let an amazing girl like you go"

"Thank you" She leant against him "How did I find someone like you?"

"I guess someone want us to meet and fall in love" He kissed her cheek "I love you"

"I love you too" She turned over and kissed him "Hang on" She looked at the time then back at him "You're suppose to be in school"

"I've only missed Glee" He shrugged "It's not like we need to practise or anything" He lifted his hand and brushed some of her hair out of her face "I rather be here with you"

"You're the only person I've told, Kurt properly figured it out because I wasn't in school" She sighed.

"Did you apply to any other collages?"

"NYU and couple of others in New York except Juilliard"

"Why not?"

"You have to apply before September and you'll get the audition through which have been and gone"

"You'll get into one of them" He smiled.

"I hope you right" She smiled a little.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Days Later~<strong>

"Daddy!" Grace ran into her Dad's room and jumped on his bed "Mami!" She jumped on her.

"Hey there" Rachel giggled and kissed her head.

"What's that Princess?" Finn pointed to the envelope in her hand.

"Letter!" She gave it him.

He looked at it "It's from NYU" He looked at his girlfriend "I won't open it until you get yours"

"I got mine this morning" She put Grace between them and grabbed the envelope out of her bag "I'm so nervous"

"We'll open them together"

"Okay" She ripped open the envelope and pulled the letter out.

Finn took a deep breath opening the letter then grinned "I got in"

"Me too" Rachel smiled with tears rolling down her face.

"Mama sad?" Grace looked at her.

"Happy tears sweetie" She looked at her boyfriend "Looks like we'll be together"

He smiled "Together" He leant over and kissed her.

"Gross!" Grace covered her eyes with her hands making them laugh.

"What going on in here?" Kurt asked crossing his arms from the door.

"Kurtie!" She squealed jumping off the bed and ran over to her uncle.

"Hey cutie" He picked her up then looked at his brother and best friend "What with the smiling faces?"

"We got into NYU" Rachel smiled leaning against Finn.

"This is gonna be awesome, the five of us in New York" Kurt grinned.

"Five?" Finn looked at him confused.

"Me, You, Rach, Grace and Blaine" Kurt looked at his niece "Uncle Blaine is coming too"

"Bee Bee" Grace giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't my best chapter, sorry<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	15. Goodbyes

**Hey Gleeks**

**Well, This is the Finale :(**

**I've loved writing this story and reading all your review, so Thank you!**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Goodbyes<p>

**~2 weeks Later~**

**~Graduation Day~**

Eleven students sat in the Choir room for the last time ... they had good and bad memories in this room but they won't forget how much fun they had and all the songs they sang.

"I can't believe High School is over" Puck sighed looking around the room.

"This was our hide out from the rest of the school" Tina sighed.

"Where I first danced infront of people" Mike smiled.

"Come on guys" Finn looked at them "It's not the end of the world, we'll keep in contact and every Christmas, we'll get together in New York" He smiled "I think we should show the school that we are not losers"

"How?" Brittany asked.

"I have an idea" Mr Schue walked in smiling "But all of you have to agree on it"

"Whatever it is, we'll be a team" Santana smiled.

"Alright then, you sing at graduation"

"Hell no" Puck shaked his head.

"Mr Schue, every time we performed infront of them, we got bullied more" Rachel sighed.

"This is our last performance at this school" Blaine smiled "After we leave, they can't touch us"

"Blaine is right" Kurt nodded "Let's show them what we can do"

"What about the freshman?" Mercedes asked "We can't do this without them"

"We'll be there" Liam smiled walking in "But we're performing separate to show the school that New Directions is staying for good"

"Who are you and what have you done with the shy Irish boy?" Quinn grinned.

He chuckled "Still here but I had someone who helped me" He looked at Finn "Thanks"

Finn shrugged smiling "No problem"

"And as the new Captain" Liam smirked "Get out of the Choir room losers and go graduate"

"He's the male version of Rachel" Santana giggled.

"Shut it Satan" Rachel glared at her as they all laughed.

* * *

><p>"Nervous?" Kurt asked standing next to his brother as they stood on stage.<p>

"I don't get nervous" Finn nudged him "Thanks for helping me this year"

"No problem little brother" Kurt grinned.

"Guys, shhh" Mr Schue looked at them "Turn on your mics and get ready"

"Yes Sir" They turned on their mics and stood in there places.

Mr Schue walked forward and smiled "Students, Teachers and Parents ... I give you the Seniors of New Directions!" He walked off the stage and nodded to the band as the lights came up to reveal the girls sitting on stools.

_Rach: Give me a second I,_  
><em>I need to get my story straight<em>  
><em>My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State<em>  
><em>My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar<em>  
><em>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and<em>

The boys walked behind the girls as Finn sang.

_Finn: I know I gave it to you months ago_  
><em>I know you're trying to forget<em>  
><em>But between the drinks and subtle things<em>  
><em>The holes in my apologies, you know<em>  
><em>I'm trying hard to take it back<em>

_Puck:So if by the time the bar closes_  
><em>Quinn and Puck: And you feel like falling down<em>  
><em>I'll carry you home<em>

_Boys: Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>

_Girls: Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>

_Santana: Now I know that I'm not all that you got_  
><em>I guess that I<em>  
><em>I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart<em>  
><em>Rach: But our friends are back<em>  
><em>So let's raise a cup<em>  
><em>'Cause I found someone to carry me home<em>

_All: Tonight_  
><em>We are young <em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>

_Mercedes: Whoa_

_Girls: Tonight_  
><em>We are young (Boys: We are young)<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire (Boys: Fire)<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter (Boys: Brighter) than the sun<em>

_Quinn: Carry me home tonight (All: Nananananana)_  
><em>Just carry me home tonight (All: Nananananana)<em>  
><em>Carry me home tonight (All: Nananananana)<em>  
><em>Just carry me home tonight (All: Nananananana)<em>

_Finn: The world is on my side_  
><em>I have no reason to run<em>  
><em>So will someone come and carry me home tonight<em>

_Santana: The angels never arrived_  
><em>But I can hear the choir<em>  
><em>So will someone come and carry me home<em>

_Rach: Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>Finn and Rach: So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>

_Mercedes: We are young, yeah_

__Girls: Tonight_  
><em>We are young (Boys: We are young)<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire (Boys: Fire)<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter (Boys: Brighter) than the sun<em>_

Finn put his arms over Rachel's shoulders and linked their hands together as they sang the last part.

_Both: So if by the time the bar closes_  
><em>And you feel like falling down<em>  
><em>I'll carry you home tonight<em>

The girls stood up and linked hands with the boys as they bowed as the audience cheered.

"Everyone" Rachel grinned "Please welcome on stage the Freshman of New Directions"

The seniors ran down the steps and sat in their seats as the Freshman took the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>~1 Week Later~<strong>

"Be Careful" Carole hugged her son tight.

"I will Ma" Finn kissed her cheek and looked at her "You're coming to New York for Christmas"

"I wouldn't miss it" She smiled a little "Look after yourself and your brother"

"I think it'll be me looking after him" Kurt smirked.

Burt chuckled walking over with Grace "You'll look after eachother"

"Got it Dad" Kurt nodded.

Finn smiled and took his daughter "Thanks for everything"

"Don't worry about it Bud" Burt smiled "Phone us when you get there"

"We will" Kurt hugged his Dad before getting in Finn's new car ... A white range rover sport.

"See you soon" Finn opened the back door and put Grace into her seat then closed door before getting into the drivers seat "You do know you'll be sitting in the back when Rach gets here"

"Yeah Yeah" Kurt rolled his eyes connecting his iPod and pressed play.

Finn backed out of the driveway and drove down the road "Excited Gracie?"

"Yeah!" Grace squealed.

"Where we staying?" Kurt asked.

"The penthouse" Finn looked at him "Don't worry about it, it's my place and it's already been paid for"

"Okay" Kurt nodded.

"We'll pick Rachel up then go for Blaine"

"Bee Bee?" Grace grinned.

"Yes, Uncle Blaine" Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>"What we doing when we get to NY?" Blaine asked pulling faces at Grace making her giggle.<p>

"Unpack and I don't know" Finn shrugged.

"When is Nate going to California?" Rachel looked at him.

"In 3 weeks, same time Serena goes to Rhode Island"

"What about Chuck and Blair?"

"They're going travelling in 3 days" He sighed as his phone rang "Hang on" he pressed a button to connect the call "Hello"

_"Hey!"_

"Hey guys" Finn chuckled "Everyone is here"

_"Who?" Blair asked._

"Bee!" Grace squealed.

"Hey" Rachel giggled "Kurt and Blaine are here too"

"But Kurt is asleep" Blaine chuckled.

_"When will you be here?" Nate asked._

"Aww, are you missing me bestie?" Finn grinned.

_"Here we go again" Serena giggled._

_"The Bromance is starting again" Chuck added._

"You're just jealous Charles" Finn chuckled "We'll be there in about 2 hours"

_"We'll wait at your place" Serena said._

"Alright, we'll see you soon"

_"Bye!"_

"Bye guys" He chuckled and pressed the button "I have crazy friends"

"Don't we all" Rachel giggled.

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Serena squealed running up and hugged him tight.<p>

"Hey S" Finn smiled and looked at his best friend "What? No hug?"

Nate shaked his head walking up and gave him a manly hug "Good to have you back"

Finn looked around and grinned "It's good to be back"

"The other two will come around later, they need to finish packing"

"I'm not being rude or anything but I'm going up to bed" Kurt yawned grabbing his suitcase and walked up the stairs.

"Night Bro!" Finn shouted.

"Night!" Kurt shouted back.

Rachel looked at the little girl in Blaine's arms yawning "I think someone else is tired"

"I'll take her up, you guys go do something" Blaine smiled.

"You sure?" Finn looked at him.

"Positive" Blaine nodded "Which is her room?"

"Next to mine"

"Alright" Blaine smiled grabbed his suitcase and walked up the stairs.

Nate looked at his best friend "Usual place?"

"Let's go" Finn smiled.

* * *

><p>"I never said thank you" Serena smiled as they stood on the Bow Bridge.<p>

"For what?" Rachel looked at her.

"For making our best friend happy again" Serena looked over at the boys "He only was his true self with Nate"

"But you're all best friends"

"We are but they are like brothers, since their Dads were best friends"

"It'll be hard when he leaves, I have my best friend with me" Rachel sighed.

"He'll be brave but he'll be okay"

"Who are you two gossiping about?" Finn asked standing behind his girl and wrapped his arms around her.

"No one" Serena smiled leaning against Nate "Just talking about colleges"

"Speaking about colleges" Nate looked at them "I declined my place at UCLA, I'm going to NYU"

"Seriously?" Finn looked at him "Dude, UCLA is your dream school"

"I know but I want to stay close to home and my friends" Nate smiled "Plus nobody can show these Lima kids how to be a New Yorker except me"

"I can't wait" Rachel grinned.

"Come on Nate" Serena smiled grabbing his hand and pulled him away.

"Ready to start a new life here?" Finn looked down at her.

Rach turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck smiling "Me and you against the world?"

"Me and you forever" He smiled leaning down and kissed her "I love you"

"I love you too" She turned, leant against the wall and watched the sunset.

He rest his chin on her shoulder and smiled at the view ... with everything that has happened in his life, he's finally found his place.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: We Are Young - Glee Cast Version<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it guys :)<br>**

**Do you want a sequel?**

**This is what will happen:**

_**Grace is now 6 years old and being a curious little girl, she wants some answers. Finn has took over New Directions to get over his split with Rachel 3 years ago, but what happens when Rachel returns with a surprise? **_

**It's up to you guys**

**Happy New Year Gleek!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
